Everything will be okay, we promise
by graveofbutterflies
Summary: Sequel to Unwanted Secrets. Yes, the bad guy may have been defeated, but is it happily ever after for Jack Frost? He hasn't let anyone help him in over 300 years, but when finding out he has schizophrenia, will that change? Will Jack accept the guardian's help...and learn to become apart of a family?
1. Chapter 1

**Everything will be okay, we promise**

 **Aaaand the sequel is here! 'Bout time!**

 **Please please please: if you haven't read Unwanted Secrets first, do so!**

 **And on that note…I don't own rotg…*sighs***

 **Enjoy!**

Bunny watched the spirit struggle against himself, unsure of what to do.

Should he touch him?

Or just leave him be?

Jack let out something that sounded like a whimper crosses with a squeak, which was only audible to the rabbit's ears; thus pushed Bunny to make his final decision.

"Jack…look at me."

Jack slowly moved his gaze to the pooka in front of him; his expression held a lot of sympathy, but there were also some determination in his eyes- being alone for 300 years, Jack had became the master of reading faces and had made his unreadable.

The voice spoke again in Jack's head, causing him to flinch; however, everytime the spirit wanted to look away, Bunny would tilt his head black towards him with a gentle paw.

 _Don't shut yourself away again,_ the pooka was saying in his actions, _we are here for you._

"Bunny…" Jack uttered with his hands still around his ears. "Will I be okay?"

"Wha' are ya talkin' about?" Bunny said softly. For a split moment, Bunny's face spilt his raw emotions: pity, sadness and shame- but then the second was over, and Bunny put on a brave, reassuring smile.

"There's nothin' wrong with ya." Bunny then gently (and unexpectedly) pulled the frail spirit of winter into a hug. Jack froze for a few seconds, but then pulled his hands away from his ears. Jack leaned his head onto Bunny's chest. Bunny lowered his ears and looked down at the spirit in his arms.

"Ya just right, frostbite." Bunny said, "an' don't ta ever forget that."

Jack muttered something into his chest.

"Wha' was that?" Bunny asked.

"Thank you." Jack whispered and the pooka noticed that he was dropping off to sleep. It looked like whatever that was bothering had stopped doing so.

"Get some rest." Bunny whispered and Jack suddenly flinched away from the rabbit's soft embrace and bit his lip.

Bunny was shocked by Jack's reaction and tried to reach out again to touch him. However, Jack scooted away from the held out paw, staring at it like it was a wild animal.

Bunny looked into Jack's eyes and saw that they had a far away look in them- they were looking straight at him but also straight past him, as if Bunny simply wasn't there.

"Jack?" Bunny said tensely but the spirit didn't answer and instead started to mutter under his breath.

 _Could this be a symptom of schizophrenia?_ Bunny thought, looking at the spirit.

"He's hallucinating." Bunny muttered to himself out loud then gave out a long groan.

"Why isn't North around when ya need him?"

Bunny turned his attention back to the hallucinating spirit, deciding to do something by himself.

Yes, he was no Santa Claus, but he could give it a go.

"Frostbite…" Bunny started and slowly scooted towards him. "Ya gotta listen: whatever ya are seein', it's not real."

Jack turned his head towards him and Bunny saw some recognition in those big blue eyes; but Jack then switched back to staring at the corner of the room. Bunny edged closer again.

"I'm here, Frostbite." Bunny said unto the tense silence, "all of us guardians are- North, Tooth, Sandy, me- all of us are behind ya all the way."

Jack's hand reached out a little, and frost spread all over the blankets. Bunny didn't care: to him, it looked like Jack was trying to grasp for a way out. Bunny placed his paw on the spirit's pale hand and Jack whispered something to himself.

"It's not real…" he murmured and Bunny smiled.

"That's right!" The pooka said quietly and Jack pulled his eyes away from the corner he was staring at. He turned his head towards Bunny again, and the rabbit saw that the spirit was no longer hallucinating- the clouded look in his eyes had gone.

Bunny slowly wrapped his arms around Jack and this time Jack returned the hug.

"You won't leave me, right?" Jack muttered into the pooka's fur. Bunny looked down and saw that the spirit's eyes were shutting again.

"Never, ya Gumby." Bunny replied and Jack, satisfied with the answer, fell asleep in Bunny's arms.

"How iz he?" A voice boomed from the doorway.

Bunny swivelled his head around and made a shushing gesture to North, who was now striding towards the pair.

Both guardians worriedly looked down at the sleeping spirit, but he had made no sign that he had even heard all the commotion.

"Phil told me something about Jack hallucinating." North whispered, sitting down beside Bunny on Jack's bed.

"Wait!" Bunny said but then lowered his voice, remembering Jack. "Phil saw all of tha' but didn't help me? How come I didn't hear him?"

North shrugged.

"Phil is very light footed."

Bunny scoffed at the older guardian's claim.

"He still could've helped me, mate."

"Yeti are not so good at comforting."

"So he went to get you?"

"Yes." North sighed. "Phil still doesn't knock."

Jack sighed peacefully in Bunny's arms; this reminded the pooka of the task that needed to be discussed.

"Frostbite was hallucinatin'." Bunny said bluntly. North looked down at the sleeping spirit in pity and concern.

"How bad?" He asked Bunny. Bunny lowered his ears.

"Ya should've seen him." Bunny cradled the spirit closer to him. "He was so scared, Nick…I've never seen him like tha' before."

North put a comforting hand on Bunny's shoulder. Bunny smiled weakly.

"We will help him." North said and looked back down at the winter spirit. Jack stirred and curled up a little.

"He will never be cured from his condition, will he?" Bunny asked and North shook his head sadly.

"It will never leave him, no." He said, "But we can help him deal with it."

Bunny gently picked Jack up off his lap and lay him down in his bed again, then tucked him in. Jack gave a soft smile in his sleep and rolled over.

Bunny sighed.

"Take a break, my friend." North suggested and Bunny nodded gratefully.

"Are ya alrigh' to take over?"

North nodded and went to sit in the chair that Bunny was sitting in earlier.

"Thanks, mate. I really need to get-"

"Some rest." North interrupted. Bunny smiled at North's comment.

"Ya know me too well, mate." He said and North shrugged.

"I am Santa!" He said as loudly as he could without waking Jack. "I know everybody!"

Bunny rolled his eyes and walked out the room, giving a wave. North watched him go, then looked back at Jack, who was still sleeping.

"Everybody…" he whispered, dropping the merry smile on his face, "except you…"

-#!-#!-#!-#!

"He looks so adorable when he sleeps."

North's turn to watch Jack had finished and now it was Tooth's turn; in the early hours of the morning she showed up in the doorway of Jack's room, and had immediately caught sight of him nestled in his sheets. The fairy couldn't help but melt at the scene.

"Has he woke up again?" Tooth asked North, switching back to serious mode.

"A few." North answered, "but only long enough to give him a glass of water or a bit of food."

Tooth smiled and turned her attention back to Jack, who was dead to the world. She noticed that the spirit did look better though; his eyes didn't have as big shadows under them and he didn't look as fragile as he did before.

"He really tired himself out, didn't he?" Tooth said into the silence. North chuckled.

"He did. But that iz Jack for you." North tucked the spirit in his sheets more. "I don't think he will stop anything until he can no longer move."

"True." Tooth said and brushed some of Jack's white locks out of his face affectionately. "And that's what worries me, sometimes."

Jack sighed in his sleep and rolled onto his side.

"He doesn't realise how special he iz, does he?" North said after a couple of seconds of silence. Tooth shook her head.

"No…I don't think he does."

 **Well? You like?**

 **Please please please please PLEASE review…**

 **And thanks for reading!**

 **Oh and sorry I said this would come out in mid January…I lied ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again…**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

It took a few days more for Jack to regain all his lost strength; however, during these days, the spirit was awake for much longer and to all the guardians' relief, had no more hallucinations.

"Can I go out of bed yet?" Jack asked one day, as he sat in his bed. Sandy, who was with him in the room at the time, shook his head. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Why not?"

Now it was Sandy's turn to roll his eyes.

' ** _You are not strong enough.'_** He signed. Jack sighed and drew his knees close to his chest moodily.

"Am too."

Sandy shook his head again, firmer than last time.

"When can I go out then?"

Sandy made a symbol of a clock- it's hands spun all the way around its face once, then stopped. Jack cocked his head, trying to figure it out.

"Tomorrow?" He guessed- Sandy gave him a look as if to say 'maybe'. Jack was silent for a minute before whining:

"But I wanna go out today…"

Sandy looked up and saw that Jack was giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Oh no. Not that look.

The sandman melted under Jack's pleading gaze.

' ** _Only if you stay in the pole.'_** Sandy finally signed and Jack whooped in victory. ' ** _But you can't use your_** **_powers yet'_** he added, and Jack nodded.

The spirit clambered out of bed carefully and stood up, grinning. Sandy couldn't help but smile in return.

Jack opened the door of his bedroom and slid down the stairs eagerly, not waiting for the sandman. Heck, he had to say hi to Phil!

The spirit jumped off the bottom stair and his legs buckled underneath him slightly, and Jack had to grip onto the banister to keep balance.

"Still not 100%, I suppose…" Jack sighed and regained his balance again. He looked around and saw the familiar face of a yeti walking towards him.

"Phil!" Jack cried happily and waved at the yeti, who was now in hearing range of the spirit- Jack heard him muttering in yeti about 'accidents' and 'unsafe'. Jack laughed weakly, still out of breath from running down the stairs.

"Aw come on," He said jokingly, "it's not like I got hurt or anything!"

Phil said something else in his tongue.

"Yeah, but I didn't."

Phil rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement, knowing that the spirit wouldn't see sense even if it hit him in the face.

"Hey," Jack changed the subject and sniffed the air. "Is something cooking?"

Phil nodded and beckoned him in the direction of the kitchen. Jack eagerly followed.

The spirit pushed open the big oak door and was faced with the biggest kitchen he'd ever seen; there were rows of counters smeared with flour and raw pastry, four giant ovens in the corner, a huge white container which Jack wasn't sure if it was a fridge or a freezer, and two yeti were carrying long trays in their hands which had just come out the oven- they were full of…

"Cookies!" Jack cried out happily and took one of the biscuits off the tray. The yeti grumbled, but seemed fine with it.

"Thanks!" Jack said, chewing. He waved goodbye to Phil and the other yeti, and proceeded to take a look around the workshop.

"Wonder how long I was out for…" he muttered and turned into the globe room. Jack could feel his legs ache under him- it looked like he didn't have a his strength back yet, if he couldn't even walk to the globe room.

Jack was ashamed to admit it, but Sandy was right.

Jack spotted his favourite chair, and gladly sat in it, officially tired out.

"Jack, my boy!"

Jack jumped and looked around, only to find North walking up to him with a jolly smile on his face, which Jack returned.

"Hey North."

"You are meant to be in bed, no?"

"Sandy let me."

North sighed.

"He iz too good hearted for his own good." He said and Jack smiled.

"North…" Jack asked, suddenly remembering what he wanted to ask. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Six days." North answered and Jack leapt out of his chair in shock and surprise.

"What!" The spirit yelled and ran his fingers through his white locks stressfully. "And the other days I've stayed here…"

North could see the spirit count on his fingers.

"11 DAYS?!" Jack practically screamed and looked at North, who was confused.

"DO YOU REALISE HOW MANY BLIZZARDS HAVE BEEN MISSED?!"

"Jack, calm down!" North tried to say, but Jack didn't hear.

"Now _EVERYTHING_ is gonna be out of balance!" The spirit cried and at this point, North had enough. He pushed the stressed spirit back on his chair. Jack collapsed into it, shocked by the sudden action.

"You need to rest!" North said forcefully; Jack tried to get up again but North stopped him.

"But 11 days is a lot of snow missed." Jack said, sitting back down.

"Which will be missed." North replied.

"Don't you get it?" Jack moaned, "if I miss so much snow in one place, a blizzard- not under my control- will start somewhere else!"

North stood there, now only realising how important Jack's job was.

"And not to mention all the animals relying on the snow this year." Jack muttered, and North noticed that throughout Jack's hands and feet were constantly twitching.

"Look," North said and Jack turned to look at him, "everything will be fine."

Jack curled up on his chair more, and North realised that the spirit was drifting off to sleep. Wow.

Jack was full of energy three seconds ago.

"You think so?" Jack murmured sleepily.

"I know so."

Jack smiled and fell asleep on the armchair; The Guardian of Wonder smiled and walked quietly out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as North shut the door, Jack sprang up, grinning.

"Sorry North." Jack said, and grabbed his staff off the table; whist North was talking, the spirit had seen it there, just out of his reach.

So he pretended that he fell asleep, and it worked like a dream.

No pun intended.

Jack opened the window, and the wind swirled around him, welcoming him. Beckoning him.

"See ya, old man…" Jack muttered, grinning, then jumped out of the window, ready to spread some snow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya everybody!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

North was sitting in his office happily, carving a bear out of some ice and humming to the music on his old radio. Not one yeti had smashed a toy yet, so he was a very happy man.

North picked up a small knife and began refining his ice animal, occasionally muttering some of the music's words under his breath.

There was a polite knock of the door which pulled the Cossack back into reality; he paused for a minute, his hand still in the air.

"Come in!" North said happily, and carried on with his work. The door opened, and Bunny came in.

"Bunny!" North beckoned the rabbit in, "What can I do for you?"

Bunny looked at the floor, as if he were embarrassed.

"Is it alrigh' to see Jack? Cause I thought the little ankle biter could use some company…" The pooka finally spat out; North laughed merrily and replied:

"Of course you can!" Bunny's ears perked up, "you do not need to ask, my friend."

Bunny smiled.

"Thanks. Ya know, it's quite weird not findin' my warren frozen." He said and exited the room, leaving North in peace again. He turned up the radio, and picked up the bear sculpture again.

"He does care." North said, quoting Jack. He picked up a needle like tool and began to add the bears eyes…almost done…

There was a crash and the door flew open, almost getting knocked off its hinges. The noise made North jump, and the bear now had a scar running across its face.

"How many times!" The Cossack yelled angrily, standing up, "Do I have to tell you to kn-" North stopped sharply, seeing that, instead of a yeti, Bunny was standing at the door with a panicked expression.

"It's Jack…" Bunny panted and North's head immediately began to fill with horrible scenarios.

"What? What has happened?"

"He's gone…"

North sighed and dropped his bear; it smashed into splinters.

"We need to find him." North said determinedly and walked out from behind his desk. "He iz planning to use his powers…"

"He can't!" Bunny yelled, walking behind North, who was striding through the globe room, "He's too tired! He'll kill himself!"

"That iz why we need to find him first." North replied, grabbing his swords. "Even if we have to use force to get him back!"

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack whooped happily and did a few flips in the air; the spirit waved his staff, and the town began to have heavy snowfall.

"Come on wind!" He called, "Faster!"

The wind whistled around him excitedly, and launched him high into the air. Jack screamed in happiness and burst through the clouds, and found himself face to face with the sun.

"Wow…"

Jack's face split into a smile as he looked at the sun, enjoying the moment.

But like all good moments, it was all too good to last; Jack knew he needed to spread more snow and winter to all the other countries, before a angry North tracked him down.

"Wind!" Jack yelled and the wind twirled around his body. Jack giggled. "Take me to…Russia, somewhere! It could do with a blizzard!"

The wind bustled around him worriedly- Jack smiled; he was the only known spirit that could understand the wind's language.

"I'll be fine. Really." Jack tried to sound reassuring, but he could feel a dull ache spreading from his bones. The wind ruffled his hair and flew him to his chosen destination.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jamie sighed and looked out of the window, watching all the people shovelling snow from their front drives; even though it had been eleven days since the freak blizzard had hit Burgess, the snow still hadn't melted completely and lots of roads were still closed.

"I'm so bored…" Jamie muttered under his breath, looking away from the window; the reason he was so bored was because his mother, after finding him half buried in snow, had immediately announced that he would not be going out again into cold weather this winter.

Fortunately, Jamie only had a minor cold and some bruised ribs, and they only took two or three days to go.

So now, a week later, Jamie was still in his room, bored as hell.

Suddenly, a knock was heard from his window; the boy was confused- his bedroom window was a floor up, so the only person who could reach it was…

"Jack!" Jamie cried and ran to the window and, as he predicted, was met with the grinning face of Jack Frost. Jamie grinned back and opened the window. Jack tumbled in, looking more windswept than ever.

"Hey, kiddo." The spirit smiled, and leant on his staff casually.

"You're okay!" Jamie breathed, and immediately tackled Jack into a tight hug; yes, it was cold but to Jamie, it was the best hug he had ever had.

Jack froze for a few seconds, shocked by the sudden action. Then, the spirit dropped his staff to the floor and hugged the boy back.

"You're okay…" Jamie repeated, burying his face into Jack's chest; he noticed, for the first time since he saw him that the spirit was thinner than he remembered and that his breathing was quite laboured. Jamie ignored this though, and planned to ask Jack about it later.

"Of course I'm okay…" Jack reassured, and pulled out from the hug gently, ruffling Jamie's hair fondly. Jamie moaned and patted his hair down again. Jack smiled.

"Ah, I forgot- you want to impress the girls…" The spirit picked up his staff and leant on it slightly, trying not to make it so obvious that he was quite tired.

Jamie blushed at the statement.

"Do not!" He cried out in embarrassment, "Girls are weird!"

Jack laughed.

"Yeah…whatever you say…"

Jack laughed again, but, unexpected to him or Jamie, he suddenly collapsed on the floor- his legs had finally gave way.

"Jack!" Jamie ran to his friend's side and shook him slightly; the spirit's eyes were closed and his breathing was uneven and weak.

"Jack!" Jamie called again, and this time Jack did open his eyes and stirred; once he realised that he had fallen on the floor, Jack tried to get up, only to get stopped by Jamie's hand pushing him back down.

"I don't think you should get up." Jamie stated, "My mom's a doctor, and she's told me about cases like this before, just in case anything happens."

Jack wanted to reply with a sarcastic comment, but found that he was too out of breath. Maybe he did one too many blizzards…

"You've got to rest." Jamie ordered.

"On…a bedroom floor?" Jack managed to gasp out, and laughed feebly at what he said. Jamie smiled.

"Okay- it's not the comfiest."

"Too…right…"

Jack was confused by what he was seeing: why was the ceiling getting so blurry? Why did it seem like the world was spinning too fast?

Still, stubbornness got the better of him.

"Jamie- I'm fine." Jack said, trying to sound stronger than he was, "really."

Jack pulled himself up before Jamie could react, using his staff as a support.

 **What if you lost control then? You are a danger to him.**

Jack gasped and looked around for the source of the noise. Then he realised. The voice was inside his head.

"What's up?" Jamie asked, seeing that Jack looked quite distressed. Jack shook his head.

"Nothing. Look- I've got to go now."

"But you just collapsed!" Jamie said, shocked, "Shouldn't you rest?"

Jack shook his head, and gave a weak smile.

"No way. I've got to make more snow days yet."

 **And more destruction.**

Jack bit his lip and turned to the window, hiding his face from Jamie.

"I'll be back tomorrow or the day after that." Jack said, smiling. Jamie smiled back and waved.

"Aw Yeah! Could we have a snowball fight!"

"Sure thing, kiddo." Jack gave a small wave and jumped out of the window.

He only got to his lake before he fell out of the sky, too weak to fly anymore.

 **Please R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack struggled to his feet, only to collapse again; this time he pushed himself into a sitting position and leant against a tree trunk.

"Maybe…North was right…" Jack's breathing was shallow and uneven, and his limbs ached.

"Ah well…it was worth…it…" Jack muttered and closed his eyes in defeat.

 **Idiot.**

"Huh?"

 **Imagine what could've happened if your powers went out of control when you were near Jamie…**

"That's not true…"

 **Yes it is. Can you feel your powers under your skin?**

Jack rubbed his skin. It was true; being cooped up in the pole had taken its toll- his power was itching to get out and now that he was so tired, he wasn't sure how long he could hold it in for.

 **You are a danger.**

"Am not…"

Jack sagged lower on the trunk he was leaning on and closed his eyes.

" _Please help me…"_

The spirit's eyes snapped open again, only to come face to face with a child, about eight or nine, covered in frost and lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry…" Jack whispered, but was too weak to do anything else. The girl kept staring at him, until her eyes glazed over, no longer seeing.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

"How hard is the little shit to find?!" Bunny yelled, pacing around the outskirts of Greenland; he and North had checked all the cold places, and some others that were in need of snow, but there had been no sign of the spirit himself- only snowstorms. This secretly worried the two guardians greatly; how much had Jack exhausted himself?

"Nowhere else needs snow…" North muttered and paced in thought. "If I were Jack, what would I do?" North suddenly realised and facepalmed.

"Wha'?" Bunny hopped over curiously and North let out a frustrated moan.

"He iz in Burgess!" North yelled and Bunny too, facepalmed at their stupidity. "He wanted to see Jamie!"

Bunny tapped his foot on the ground quickly, creating a hole. North looked at him in disgust.

"Come on- ya want to get him as soon a possible, yeah?" Bunny said in reaction to the face- he had to put up with riding in a rickety sleigh, so why couldn't North just put up with his tunnels! (Which were, in his opinion, way safer.)

"Fine! But we ride back in the sleigh, no?" North said and then muttered something to his lead reindeer. The reindeer snorted. Bunny reminded himself to ask about it later.

"Alrigh', now lets go an' stop sulkin'…" Bunny jumped into the hole, relying on North to follow him. After a few seconds hesitation, the Cossack did, and the tunnel closed up behind him, leaving a single, blue flower in a vast snowy landscape.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Bunny jumped out of the tunnel first and sniffed the air; satisfied there was no danger, he looked around at the new location and realised that he was just in the edge of Jack's lake. Well, it wasn't Jack's lake really, but with the amount of times that the spirit came there, it was as good as.

"I…hate…the…tunnels…" North pulled himself out of the tunnel clumsily, then proceeded to look for any sign of a spirit of winter anywhere.

"Bah…" North muttered. "Well, We better start looking…"

Bunny sniffed the air carefully, and noted the scents that came to him:

Pine, snow, fox and…was that Jack?

Bunny sniffed again, confirming his suspicion.

"He's over there somewhere." Bunny said, pointing to the mass of trees surrounding the lake. They strode in the direction pointed quickly.

"He should know we're here by now…" North said five minutes later, whilst treading through dead leaves.

"How come?" Bunny asked curiously as he sniffed the air again- Jack's scent was much stronger now.

"Wind." North answered simply and stepped into a small clearing of trees. He looked around.

"There." Bunny said, pointing to a small piece of blue among brown; North didn't realise why Bunny was muttering until he noticed the small icicles forming around the spirit and the out of control spreading of frost.

"Jack?" North approached the spirit, with Bunny shortly behind him; on closer inspection, they saw that Jack had his eyes open, but they were seeing something that they could not.

"Jack?" North repeated and Jack turned his head towards him slightly, but kept his eyes on whatever he was seeing. Bunny and North exchanged looks and took a few steps closer; now they could clearly see how much Jack had over exhausted himself- his limbs were shaking slightly and he could barely hold his head up.

"Frostbite? What's wrong?" As Bunny says this, he dodged a icicle which had unexpectedly came out of the ground. Jack looked at Bunny directly for the first time since he saw him, but kept flicking his blue eyes back to the spot he was staring at previously.

"Can't…can't you see them?" Jack whispered, leaving Bunny speechless. Thankfully, North spoke for him.

"See who, Jack?" North crouched beside the spirit.

"Them." Jack raised a shaking arm and pointed to a patch of dirt. Bunny shares another look with North, and sat at the other side of Jack.

"You can, can't you?" The spirit said in a small, defeated voice and Bunny had never felt so useless.

" _Can you?_ " Jack's voice grew louder and more pleading. He looked from Bunny to North, trying to seek comfort. Bunny turned his head away, whilst North kept his eyes locked into his.

"No," North said, "we cannot."

Jack let out a moan of despair.

"How?!" Jack was shouting now. "They are right in front of me, covered in frost because I…I…" Jack's voice cracked and he broke off.

"Frostbite." Bunny said into the silence, "whatever ya seein' right now- it ain't real."

Jack still fixed his gaze on the invisible people, but his eyes reflected doubt. The spirit closed them for a long time, and just before Bunny was going to ask if he was okay, he opened them again slowly.

"What's wrong with me?" Jack whispered in a broken voice.

"No-"

"Don't tell me nothing is." Jack shifted his gaze to the frost spreading in front of him and his hair covered his eyes.

"I hear things." Jack carried on, "I see things that no one else seems to. I think things are real…" Jack gestured to the patch that he was staring at a minute ago. "when they aren't. Sometimes I feel like I have too much energy, and other times, it's like I have none at all. This…this isn't normal behaviour, is it?"

"Jack…you need rest…" North said and placed a comforting hand in his shoulder; however, Jack shrugged away and stood up quickly.

"No!" The spirit was growing hysterical. "I want to know what's wrong with me! You avoided the subject…why won't you say?!" Icicles shot out of the ground in response to the spirit's frustration. Bunny and North stood up, desperate to calm the spirit down.

"Please, Jack. We will talk about this."

"Ya gonna hurt yourself more if ya don't rest."

Jack jumped and stayed hovering in the air, and light snow began to fall.

"Why do you avoid my question?!" He screamed angrily, "why aren't you…" Jack's eyes suddenly rolled backwards, and he fell to the ground.

"Jack!" Bunny and North yelled simultaneously and ran over to the unconscious spirit. North checked his pulse, whilst Bunny tried to shake him awake.

"He just exhausted himself." North said, with a sigh of relief. Jack stirred a little, and then curled up into a small ball.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

 **I don't own rotg…**

 **Enjoy!**

North scooped the limp spirit off the ground, and was relieved to see a even rise and fall of his chest. Bunny stared at Jack for a few seconds sadly; never, not in his wildest dreams, would he have ever thought that he would have to see him like he just was: scared, confused and angry.

Bunny sighed.

"Ya gonna have to tell him sometime, ya know." Bunny said into the silence. North looked up at him and subconsciously pulled Jack closer to his chest; Jack muttered something unknown but otherwise seemed undisturbed.

"I know." North looked back down at Jack fondly, but his smile soon turned into a concerted frown. "But the idea of him having…" North broke off for a couple of seconds and Bunny waited patiently for him to carry on. "It still seems unreal to me…he was so happy…I don't want to break that."

"I know, mate." Bunny picked up Jack's staff off the floor, which had been dropped when he fell. "But he's gotta know- he wants to. Ya saw him just now. He's a smart kid. He knows."

North nodded and pulled out a snow globe with some difficultly, as he had to hold Jack in the other.

"It's just, it's going to be difficult to tell him."

Bunny looked at North properly for the first time since Jack went missing. The Cossack looked almost as tired as Jack. Bunny, making a decision, walked over to where North was standing with his s raised, just about to throw the snow globe.

"I'll take him, Nick. I'll tell him." The pooka gently taken the spirit out of North's arms; the Cossack was about to argue but Bunny cut him off.

"Ya deserve a break, mate." Bunny said bluntly and Jack shifted in his arms. North looked like he was about to object but then, changing his mind at the sight of the Easter Bunny's expression, handed him the snow globe. Bunny took it gratefully.

"Tell me if he is okay." North said with the worry of a parent. Smiling slightly, Bunny turned and threw the globe, which created a swirling, purple portal.

"He's Jack Frost! He's gonna be fine." Bunny said and walked through the portal with Jack in his arms, who was oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place.

The portal closed and North stayed for a few seconds, staring at the place that they had just been. Then, as if he realised what he was doing, shook his head and pulled out another snow globe from one of his deep pockets. The ornament wasn't as detailed as the first one, seeming like it was a spare.

"North Pole." North whispered into it and threw it on the ground; once again, a portal appeared in its place- the only thing different about this one was the fact it was red and green. North stepped through casually and the portal closed behind him, leaving the small clearing empty once again.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack was aware that he was lying on something soft.

Where was he?

He wasn't in the pole…

Jack refused to open his eyes, despite his confusion, and instead let his mind wonder.

The last thing he remembered was…

He had a argument with Bunny and North about his sanity, he was feeling tired and just wanted to sleep…

It seemed like that the last events were coming back to him in reverse order: from most recent to further back.

Jack was suddenly aware of his aching limbs and felt like he had been drained of all power and energy.

Still refusing to open his eyes, the spirit thought harder of what had lead to him lying in a unknown place on a nice, comfy object.

So before he shouted at the kangaroo, he was…sitting against a tree…he was tired…

The girl. The people.

All the people that were freezing to death, right in front of his eyes…which were only seen by him. Why?

 _Why?_

Jack snapped his eyes open and had to shield them immediately, because of the light that was shining through…wherever.

Jack lifted his hand away from his face and it flopped to his side again. The spirit looked around, trying to guess where he was.

The room he was in looked like it was inside a tree- the walls were made of bark. There was one window, which didn't have any glass, and Jack guessed that was where the sudden burst of sunlight came from. Jack looked down at what he was lying on, and saw that it was a mixture of soft quilts and warm hay.

It took him a while, but Jack eventually guessed that he must be in one of the rooms in the Warren; the distinct smell of new life and general freshness was getting to him.

Remembering that he wanted answers, the spirit sat up quickly and pulled some of the quilts off his legs.

Bad idea.

Jack's limbs complained horribly- they either collapsed beneath him or they sent a sharp pain through his body; with a small cry, the spirit fell miserably back onto the bed.

Jack, being stubborn, refused to accept defeat and was about to try again when:

"Not a good idea, Frostbite."

Jack whipped his head round and saw that Bunny was standing in the doorway, with a small smile on his face. Jack knew he should be happy to see him, but instead he felt rage grow inside him, a rage that he had only felt 300 years ago.

"Why did you bring me here?" Jack asked rudely, glaring at the rabbit. He saw Bunny recoil slightly which, for some reason, made him madder.

"Ya wore yourself out an' collapsed." Bunny answered, equally as rude. Jack uncharacteristically rolled his eyes and tried to get up again.

"I would've been fine."

"Liar."

Jack managed to sit up, but felt like he could no longer move a finger, let alone his whole body.

"I wouldn't move any further if I were you." Bunny said, watching the spirit's attempts to get up. Jack glared at him.

"Why?" He asked sharply. Bunny cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Cause otherwise I'll make ya stay there, one way or another." Bunny expected Jack to obey him, with maybe a joke or two, but instead shot a angry stare at him and, somehow, managed to stand up, using the wall behind him as a support.

"Sit down." Bunny said in a dangerous tone and stepped forward so he was blocking the door. Jack ignored him and started to scan the room for something.

"Where's my staff?" Jack asked after a few seconds, and Bunny had to give him credit for managing to stay up this long.

"Sit down." Bunny ordered, ignoring the question.

"I want my staff."

"Not until ya sit down an' rest."

Jack glared at him again, turning away.

"Fine. I don't need it." The spirit muttered and started to eye up the one window in the room; luckily, the pooka noticed and charged into the room, just as Jack started to sprint towards the way out.

"Don't ya dare!" Bunny yelled and rugby tackled Jack to the ground. Jack yelled angrily and started to try and fight out of his grip.

"Let me go!" The spirit yelled.

"Not until ya rest!" Bunny retorted. Suddenly, Bunny felt himself get blasted to the opposite wall with a strong blast of ice; he lay there for a while, stunned by the force and the icy temperature of the attack.

"No! Bunny I'm so sorry!" He heard Jack say and the pooka turned to face him as he picked himself up from the ground.

The spirit was sitting with his legs clamped to his chest and his fingers were raking through his hair stressfully; Bunny could tell, just from the way Jack was acting, that the attack had been out of control and an accident.

"Hey, Frosty, I'm fine…" Bunny reassured and stood up to prove his point. Jack, however, still looked distressed.

"I didn't mean it…it just…" he muttered, staring at the ground.

"It wasn't ya fault-it was mine." Bunny admitted, "I wasn't payin' any kinda attention to ya." Bunny sat down next to the spirit and rubbed his back comfortingly. Jack seemed to relax at his touch and his shoulders slumped.

"What's wrong with me?" Jack whispered in a defeated voice and Bunny felt a rush of pity towards the child. He sighed, knowing that he would have to answer.

"Do ya really wanna know?" He asked. Jack hesitated for a few second, then nodded determinedly. Bunny took a deep breath and started to explain as gently as he could.

"Ya have a mental condition." Bunny started, looking away from Jack- this was only because he didn't want to see his face react to what he was going to say. "It's called Schizophrenia, an' it's long term."

"Schizophrenia?..." Jack whispered and Bunny looked back at the spirit to find that his eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought. "Long term…as in forever?" Bunny nodded.

"Yeah. That's why ya have been seein' things an' hearin' things- they are common symptoms." Bunny explained and Jack nodded slowly.

"So…will I be…" Jack trailed off, unable to say what was in his mind; Bunny got the gist, however.

"Ya will be how ya are now." He reassured and Jack's eyes sparked with hope, "Yeah, it's gonna be hard for ya, but ya still will be _you_." Bunny felt the spirit lean in him slightly, seeking comfort. Bunny smiled slightly, and wrapped his arms around his frail body.

"But…but what if I see something again." Jack muttered worriedly, "what if forget what's real?!" Jack sniffed and hid his face from the pooka's view. Bunny was shocked for a few seconds, as he had never seen Jack so vulnerable before; however, instinct took over shock.

"We'll help ya, Frostbite." Bunny answered simply, receiving a surprised gasp from Jack; Bunny smiled fondly. "Do ya think we're just gonna leave ya to deal with it?" Jack smiled weakly and leaned harder on Bunny; the pooka was sure that the spirit was drifting off to sleep.

"It's just…I guess I'm still not used to not dealing with stuff by myself." Jack muttered and his head dropped onto Bunny's shoulder with his eyes closed, so he missed the pooka's look of guilt on his face.

"Ya better not drool on me, ya gumby." Bunny said, but fondly, as he watched Jack sleep beside him. Jack smiled slightly.

"Don't drool…you do." He muttered as Bunny began to carry him to the makeshift bed not too far away.

"Do not, show pony." Bunny defended but he was secretly glad that Jack was beginning to act like his old self again.

 **You like?**

 **Please review and leave any praise/ improvements/ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi.**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack woke a few hours later, and for a second couldn't remember anything that had happened.

But then he did. He looked down at his hands as if he was trying to figure out why they were his.

"So now I'm a hallucinating lunatic." Jack sighed and sat up, looking around for anything or anybody. Jack's eyes scanned the room until they found a brown and gray mass sleeping on the floor; the spirit took one look at the sleeping form of Bunny next to him, and broke into a huge grin. But then, reality came crashing back upon him and his expression faded into sadness and fear. It was hard to think that he had been considering freezing Bunny a few moments ago. Jack ran a hand through his hair stressfully and gripped his staff in hope of some comfort.

"Skitofrena…no, that's not it…what was it called?" Jack muttered and looked out the window. He gripped his staff tighter and leant his head against the frame. "Is it Skitophrenia?" Jack stood up and, deciding that he wanted to be alone, started to climb out the window. He hesitated though, with one leg over the ledge and looked back at the sleeping Easter Bunny.

"I ought to write a note or something…" Jack slipped back into the room and searched for a piece of paper. The spirit first checked the table, then the shelves, but found none; he then checked a small chest in a corner. Crouching, Jack opened the lid and found that it was full of paper, paints and paint brushes. Jack snatched a small piece of paper out of the box and shut the lid again quietly, glancing to see if Bunny had woken.

"Pen…pen…pen…" Jack started to route through the shelves, and immediately found a pencil hiding in a corner. Jack then moved back to the table, and scrawled a small note in messy writing. He hadn't written in at least 200 years, so he probably spelt somethings wrong or wrote letters wrong, but he hoped it was readable.

"That should be good enough." Jack muttered and walked back over to the window and swung himself over the ledge.

"See you, Kangaroo." Jack took one last look back at Bunny and then dropped down onto the ground, wanting to return to Burgess and for once be alone.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Bunny actually only woke up a few minutes after Jack left, sensing that the room temperature had rose to its usual. First, he didn't realise that Jack was gone. Then he did, and began to panic.

"Why did I fall asleep?!" Bunny yelled to himself and groaned out loud after spotting that Jack's staff had gone.

"The little shit!" Bunny grabbed some boomerangs off the table, and knocked a small piece of paper onto the floor. He watched it fall, confused on why it was there.

"What the?"

The piece of paper had the scent of Jack covering it so he picked it up; spidery handwriting read:

' _Hey, Kangaroo- dont panic!'_

Bunny rolled his eyes and read on, guessing roughly what Jack's letters were meant to be:

' _I feel fine now so I'm leaving the Warren- I need some time alone, so please don't come to find me cause…yeah._

 _I will probably come back in a few hours but I can't be sure._

 _Bye.'_

Bunny flopped his hand to his side, relieved that nothing serious had happened to Jack.

' _I need some time alone…'_

The pooka sighed- he had never thought about Jack would take the news, and now he was gone.

"Oi!" Bunny called suddenly after his ear twitched slightly. A few seconds later, a pink egg cake wondering into the room in its thin legs.

"Go an' contact the other guardians." He said and the egg hesitated. Bunny saw this. "Yeah, I know ya can't get holda Frost, but get the others." The egg ran out, tripping slightly as it went in eagerness. Bunny watched it leave, then turned back to the window, where a small patch of frost rested on the ledge. He lifted the note up to reading height again and couldn't help but chuckle at the casual 'bye' at the bottom.

Bunny was actually surprised that Jack could read, let alone write- when could he have learnt? Bunny looked more carefully at the letters, and saw that it wasn't messy handwriting that was making it hard to read, but it was the fact that the letters themselves looked so unpracticed and inexperienced. Some letters weren't even recognisable unless you read the word that came with it. This forced Bunny to admit that, really, the life of Jack Frost was still a mystery to him; how long had Jack had Schizophrenia really? 300 years is a long time to be alone- had Jack had a illusion before, but brushed it off?

"What's going on? I just had a eager egg come to my palace- Where's Jack?" Tooth came fluttering through the doorway and scanned the room. Bunny turned around and caught sight of another familiar face in the doorway.

"Glad ya came too, Sandy." Bunny said and the sandman waved from behind Toothania then made some symbols. Just at a glance Bunny could see at least three snowflakes.

"Yeah, I'll explain when North gets here."

"I is here!" North came strolling in with a pink egg in front of him. "This egg has caused a little chaos…it's so tiny." North looked up and saw that there was no Jack. "Where iz Jack?" He asked, looking around. Bunny handed him the note wordlessly. Tooth and Sandy peered over his shoulders and read with him.

"…'come back in a few hours…'"

"'…need some time alone…'"

"You let him go?!" Tooth asked worriedly and absentmindedly looked out the window.

"He needs some time alone." Bunny defended.

"You told him then?" North asked and Bunny nodded once.

"I agree with Aster." Sandy sighed and Bunny sighed in relief. "It states clearly that he wants to be left alone, and we should take his choice into account."

"Yes, but it feels wrong leaving him to deal with that news by himself." Tooth admitted.

"If Jack iz not back after 'a few hours' then I will find him regardless of his wishes." North stated and Tooth and Sandy nodded.

"Yeah…" Bunny said after a silence. "I agree with tha'"

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Once Jack had left the Warren, he immediately flew to his lake in Burgess to be alone. He felt like he wasn't _him_ anymore, not the person he thought he knew. As the spirit flew, everything around him seemed false and duller; all Jack could think was if the things he saw were actually real or not.

The spirit landed in the middle of his frozen lake and dropped to his knees, but not out of exhaustion. The wind blew around him worriedly but Jack batted his hand in the air as if he was trying to push it away.

"I'm dangerous." He said in explanation to his rudeness. "Nothing is real to me anymore." The wind tugged is clothing and whispered something only Jack could hear.

"No, it's true…I have some kind of mental disorder." Jack replied and drew his knees to his chest. "I don't really wanna talk about it." The wind left the spirit, sensing that he wanted to be alone.

"Why me? What did I do wrong?" Jack whispered to himself and put his head on his knees, making him look small and lost. A lost 18 year old who didn't know what to do.

A small snow storm swirled around him, hiding him from view. To the rare passers by, all they would see would be a small blizzard stopping at the edge of Burgess lake; they would think that the lake itself was haunted, or that some environmental issue has caused the strange weather. None of them knew that someone was in the centre of the unusual snowstorm sobbing silently in his lap.

 **Sorry it's short!**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy! :)**

The snowstorm had calmed down to a light drizzle but still the spirit didn't move. He was in the same position as he was when he first arrived; curled up with his head buried in his knees.

"I'm crazy…" Jack muttered sadly and raised his head to look at the destruction he had caused; although he had contained the storm within one area, trees and plants were covered in ice- some even had been uprooted. The once lightly frosted blades of grass surrounding the pond were now enveloped in snow.

"What am I going to be now?" Jack muttered, looking around; he wanted someone to tell him what to do, and say that he would be fine. But no voice came.

The wind wound itself around the spirit again in comfort, trying to answer his questions. Jack didn't notice isolated himself further.

 **Look what you did.**

Jack let out a small gasp.

"I don't…care…"

 **But you do.**

Jack didn't bother to try and defend himself; somewhere, something had cracked in his centre and now he saw no point in anything.

He was crazy.

He was a schizophrenic mess.

Now, he was nothing to himself. What was the point in living when everything around you could be fake?

 **Oh dear. Looks like someone's sulking. Your such a weakling and you know it.**

Jack didn't answer but looked at the sky; it seemed too blue all of a sudden.

 **It is very blue, isn't it? Too blue. You could do something about that. Clouds, maybe?**

"But it will snow…it will turn into a blizzard…" Jack looked away from the sky, "what's the point anyway? I don't feel like it…"

 **Bad attitude.**

"I always have one." Jack muttered and hugged his knees tighter. A small crack began to stretch from underneath him and made a small sound as it did, causing Jack to look down. The spirit stared at it and started to move quickly, realising he was in danger; however, strangely, Jack stopped moving in mid crouch and just stared at the crack again.

"Maybe…" Jack recalled all the times he had experienced the hallucinations and how scared and worried he had felt when he had them. He thought of the bandage that was wrapped around North's arm and the fact that he always hid it when the spirit goes in the room; deep down, Jack always knew that he had caused that injury…he had hurt North…

How could he live now, knowing that he was a danger to his friends? Jack sat back down on the ice, which cracked again alarmingly. What would he be in a few years time? A Schizophrenic freak? What did North think of him now? Wait…the guardians weren't scared of him, were they?

 **They would be now.**

Jack ignored the voice and the ice cracked again.

"Maybe…it would be better if I was…" Jack paused.

 **Dead?**

"For everyone…and for me too…" Jack took a shaky breath and refused to move off the ice.

This wasn't the first time Jack had thought about things like this. The past three hundred years had been unbearable to him. No matter how many wishes he made, no matter how many time he had begged to the moon, no one ever saw him or knew of his existence. And he was left alone.

But then he met the guardians, and over the past two years he had learnt what it was like to be happy again. His smiles became real, and his laughter was more common to him.

But then his hope had flickered out when he found out that he was a freak who sees things that aren't real and hears things that are in his head.

And this was now his life.

"This is my life." Jack said tonelessly and the ice crack grew bigger underneath him.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

"Bah! It has been long enough!" North cried out in frustration. For the past half an hour he had been pacing though all of the rooms of his workshop, reminding yetis to keep checking the rooms in case Jack had returned.

"It has been more than a couple of hours." North slung his coat on himself and grabbed one of the snow globes waiting on the table next to him. He threw it on the ground and, as usual, a purple portal appeared where the glass had shattered.

"Phil!" North bellowed, "If Bunny comes, which I think he will after he finds out where I have gone, tell him to lighten up!" A grunt was heard from Phil and North, satisfied with the answer, jumped into the portal. Phil rolled his eyes and began to paint a boat red, muttering under his breath.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

North went with his gut and began his search at Burgess woods, where Jack always seemed to like to be in. Seeing as the spirit likes the woods so much, it was a shock to see them mercilessly covered in snow and frost. North looked around and noticed something which worries him more.

"Why only the woods?" He muttered and kicked some of the snow; only the woods surrounding Burgess pond were covered in wintery weather- it was like he had stepped into a different world.

"Jack…I hope you did this for fun." North said but didn't believe his words. He strode into the woods, heading straight for the lake that lay in the centre because if Jack would be anywhere, it would be there. Even so, North occasionally called his name, but was not surprised when there was no answer.

After what seemed like a century, North stumbled into the lake's clearing, covered in snow up to his waist; not only was the snow everywhere, but it was very deep.

"Jack?" North walked out of the trees, and at first didn't spot Jack; he was paying attention more to the higher branches, seeing as Jack likes to be as close to the sky as possible. But, finding no familiar blue hoodie, North's searching gaze moved the the frozen lake, then the spirit in the middle of it with his knees drew in tight.

"Jack! Did not see you!" North cried out but Jack gave no answer. North sensed something was wrong and was about to walk into the ice when a sharp crack was heard from the centre. The Cossack looked up and saw that hundreds of cracks had spread from underneath where the spirit was sitting; his immediate reaction was to yell for Jack to come back because he was going to drown, but he stopped himself after imagining how much panic that would cause for the winter child. Instead, he told him gently.

"Jack. You must get off the ice." North said and was scanning the lake for any stronger ice that could hold his weight. There wasn't any. "You are in danger where you are."

Jack looked up slowly so North could finally see his blue eyes again.

"Come on. You are going to be fine." North said, mistaking Jack's look that had been given for fear. However, when Jack stayed where he was, the Cossack noticed that something was wrong.

Upon closer inspection, Jack's eyes were distant, in their own world; they were looking straight past North and staring at something unknown. North could see only one feeling behind those eyes.

Hopelessness.

How had North not thought of this! How could he have thought that Jack would take the news that he was permanently mentally disabled and take it lightly? The truth was that North was too wrapped up in his own thoughts of feelings about the news that he had never had actually given how Jack felt a thought. And now he knew, he feared it was too late.

"Jack. Look at me." Jack's eyes slid into focus on North. "I want you to stand up."

Jack suddenly gasped as if he had realised what he was doing.

"The ice will break…" Jack said and started to look around for his staff; it was by North's feet, a few metres off. North was just as surprised to see it there as Jack was. He picked it up, and considered throwing it over to the spirit, but then thought of how thin the ice was- it was a miracle that Jack was still on top of it.

"I know you can." North reassured and Jack nodded slightly then slowly began to stand upright. The ice cracked loudly again and Jack looked down to see the hundreds of cracks he had been sitting on.

"Just look at me." North ordered, sensing Jack's fear, and the spirit looked back up at him. "Now walk slowly towards me." Jack eyes widened.

"The ice…it will-"

"No it won't. Trust me."

Jack inched foreword towards North; the ice still cracked alarmingly, but no where near as much as it did before.

Finally, Jack made it to the edge of the frozen lake and leapt off the ice and back on the earth surrounding it.

Jack looked up at North again and the Cossack took one look at the spirit and pulled him into a tight hug, dropping his staff on the ground. Jack froze for a few seconds, tense in North's arms, then uncharacteristically hugged him back, crying in his coat.

"You are going to tell me what you are upset about." North said quietly.

"No…I'm fine…" Jack said unconvincingly.

"You cannot fool me. I'm Santa." North replied and hugged the spirit harder. "You can tell me." Jack pulled out of the hug slowly, thinking.

"Okay." He said eventually and North smiled, sitting down. The spirit followed his example, and sat crossed legged in front of him. Jack gazed down at his lap shyly; in all of his 300 years, he had never told anyone his feelings.

"You won't laugh?" Jack asked childishly- he couldn't help it. North smiled warmly.

"Never."

So Jack began to speak.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again!**

 **I don't own rotg…*hello darkness my old friend…***

 **Enjoy!**

"You'll think this is stupid." Jack muttered; North shook his head.

"Nothing is ever stupid." He reassured. Jack flicked his gaze up at him for a second but quickly stared back at the floor and started playing with the small blades of grass which were covered in a light frost.

"I guess I feel like I'm not _me_ anymore." Jack stared to pull the blades of grass out of the earth. "I guess…I guess I knew that something was wrong with me about 20 years ago, when I heard all those people…" North could see some tears flash in Jack's eyes but he knew he had to push the subject- to make the spirit feel better, not out of nosiness.

"What happened?" North asked quietly and Jack didn't answer for a while. Still, North waited patiently.

"I was just meant to create a light but of snow." Jack muttered finally and pulled out more grass chunks, "I never meant for it to turn into a blizzard…I lost control and- North it was all my fault! I should've tried harder but I was so tired that I-" Jack's eyes definitely had tears in this time and North felt a familiar wave of pity for the spirit; all he could imagine was a younger Jack Frost, watching people die- with no one there to comfort him. No hand to tell him that it wasn't his fault.

"Jack. Look at me." Jack looked up at North slowly, still fiddling with some grass in his hands. "That wasn't your fault. It was a accident. Weather gets out of control all the time- How were you meant to know that it would then?" North said; Jack still looked unsure, but couldn't help but start to believe the words he was saying.

"Yes, But I was there-"

"And you did your best." North said firmly. "Without you trying to control that storm, it could've ended up a lot worse." Jack said nothing, but looked back down at the ground and started to frost the bare patches of dirt.

"After the storm I was just sitting there, looking at the damage," Jack carried on, "I started to hear some voices of children and adults.

"They were asking for help, so I thought I could find them- they sounded pretty close to me." North could see where the story was ending. Jack had started to tear more grass again, more quickly and violently.

"It was horrible." He muttered quietly, "they were asking for there children, or just crying. But no matter hard I tried, I couldn't find one person.

"Then I realised those voices were coming from inside my head." He finished bitterly. "And I thought it was because I was tired. That's what I made myself think anyway." North was angry with himself for not being there for Jack who, at that time, would've been wondering through the remains of houses, searching desperately for survivors, following none existent cries of help.

And it made North not only angry, but sad. Sad to think that Jack had been alone for so long. Sad to think that he ignored him for so long.

"20 years…" North muttered and Jack nodded.

"After that incident, nothing much happened." The spirit said, "and I thought that I had imagined the whole thing. But then…" he trailed off, the words he hadn't said resting in the air.

"Pitch came along." North said for him. Jack nodded and tore the grass harder; he was leaving a small bare patch where he had pulled all the blades, but didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah." Jack answered and looked harder at the ground. "Yeah…"

"What I don't understand iz why you didn't tell us that you were having nightmares. We could've helped you." North asked into the lingering silence. Jack's hands formed into fists and they shaking slightly; North placed a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Why?" The Cossack repeated softly.

"I couldn't." Jack answered quietly as North withdrew his hand to listen to Jack properly. "I really was going to, after the second nightmare." Jack dropped the grass in his hand and began to scrape the bare earth in front of him slowly, still not looking at North properly- only occasional glances.

"But I guess Pitch knew." He carried on, "because somehow he managed to transport me from the pole to his hide out.

"And he took me in there, and he told me that I couldn't tell you, or he would…he would kill anyone that I told…" Jack broke off, crying for the first time in ages, it seemed; North immediately pulled the spirit into a tight hug and Jack cried harder.

"It's okay now, it's all okay." North comforted as Jack buried his head in his red coat.

"And- and then he made me have this nightmare where- where I told you what was happening but then you all…" the spirit stopped for a few seconds and the only sound was muffled sobs. North waited patiently, hugging Jack tight in his arms.

"You all died…because of me." Jack pulled away from North's hug slowly, "that's why I was afraid to say anything.

"But after a while, I decided to tell Sandy- he had asked me what was wrong, and I was about to answer. But then…then I saw a shadow of Pitch coming behind him…he somehow knew…so I didn't say anything."

North felt a stab of rage at Pitch for what he had done.

"I'm sorry, Jack." North said as Jack went back to playing with the dirt; he still was crying, but was trying to his tears. The spirit looked up and he was smiling slightly, like he used to.

"It's not your fault." He replied, rubbing his eyes and there was silence again for a while. Then, Jack asked unexpectedly,

"What now?"

"What do you mean?" North asked. Jack looked down at the ground and started to dig a small hole with his nails.

"Well…now I've got this stupid illness and everything…"

"What are you worried about?" North asked, reading Jack's expression- he was Santa, after all.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing is nothing."

Jack smiled slightly but then his expression faded into a frown.

"I guess…I guess I don't feel like me anymore." Jack finally answered. "Ever since I found out about…this…I felt like everything is fake. I don't wanna live in a world that's fake!" Jack dig his nails into the ground whilst North listened to his outburst, open mouthed.

He never realised that this was how Jack felt…that must've been why…

"I just want it to be how it used to be. I want to be able to go somewhere and see something that's not real! I want to be normal…not a freak."

"That was why I found you on the ice." North said; Jack tensed, then nodded.

"I thought that it wasn't worth living if everything I saw could be a lie." The spirit replied.

"That is not true and you know it." North said sternly, "and if you are worried bout what is real and what is not, you can ask me. Or anyone one of us." He said, referring to the guardians; Jack looked up and finally stopped digging in the dirt.

"You wouldn't think I was stupid?" He asked; North smiled warmly.

"Why ever would I think that? Nothing is stupid, nothing is ever pointless- no matter what you think. It will matter to somebody." North watched as Jack slowly lifted his head up and met his eyes for the first time in a long time. The Cossack had forgot how stunningly blue they were.

Unexpectedly, Jack started to smile, then grin.

"Do I get a present now?" The spirit asked cheekily and North laughed.

"You are still on Naughty List!" He jokes and Jack laughed too.

"Hey North!" Jack's eyes sparkled with a idea. "Could I help make some toys at the pole? I haven't done that in a while…" North smiled and got up off the ground; Jack copied him, picking up his staff which had got discarded earlier.

"Why not? As long as you don't disrupt yeti!" North said, pretending to be stern. But actually, he was glad that the old Jack was coming back.

 **Did you like this?**

 **Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

"How long have you been making these toys for?" Jack asked as he started to carve in the details of his mini ice-wolf at North's workshop.

North had suggested going back to the North Pole to make some new toys to try and cheer Jack up a little; Jack had agreed, and was now enjoying himself immensely. Next to him, for more ice animals had been finished and put to the side of the oak table: a dog, a cat, a horse and a bird. The wolf was the fifth toy in the making- it wasn't actually going to be a real toy, but Jack was allowed to keep them instead.

"A long time." North replied, happily carving his toy ship in finer detail in the wood he was using- North was better with wood than he was with ice, it seemed. "So long I cannot remember, actually."

"Woah." Jack said. "You must be really old."

"Bah! Three hundred years is baby to me!" North started to add the sails on his boat, chuckling. Jack was staring at him, open mouthed- he had never heard someone saying three hundred years was baby.

"How old are you then?" He asked curiously- 1000? 4000? 10000000000000000000?

That was a lot of noughts.

"That iz a very personal question! You will have to guess." North said, smiling. Jack started to carve eyes into his ice wolf, thinking.

"1000." He guessed.

"Older."

"6000."

"Older."

"Older than that?! Wow, 300 years must be baby to you."

"Well," North replied, "When was the first time the world heard about Santa?"

Jack thought.

"I dunno. It was too long ago." He replied finally, placing his wolf in the finished pile and created another block of ice.

"Well, when you know, you will be able to work out how old I am!" North gave a loud laugh and switched the tool he was using for a smaller one. He placed his previous tool next to row of other oddly shaped ones neatly.

"That iz very good, by the way." North said, nodding at Jack's ice wolf. Jack smiled shyly.

"Thanks." The spirit started to carefully chip some sharp edges off the ice block he was working on with a smaller, sharper ice tool.

"What are you making now?" North asked curiously; Jack grinned.

"A humuhumunukunukuapua'a." He replied and began to happily sweep some ice chips to the side before working on his sculpture again. North blinked, confused at Jack's answer. He had never heard of…whatever the spirit had said before and wasn't sure whether Jack was pulling his leg or not.

"A what?" North asked. Jack laughed.

"A humuhumunukunukuapua'a." He caught North's confused face and grinned again. "The Hawaiian state fish." North let out a short burst of laughter.

"A fish?"

"Yeah! I think it's pretty ugly, but it's very unusual. Plus, I haven't ever tried to make a fish before." Jack said and started to carve the fish in his ice. North shook his head in a amused way and went back to making his boat sails. They fell into a comfortable silence as they made more detail on their toys. Time went on like this until Sandy flew into the room on a dream cloud; he wanted to stop by after seeing Jack's note. He hadn't found him at Burgess lake, so he decided to check the pole before checking anywhere else.

"Oh! Hello Sandy!" North boomed, waving enthusiastically. Sandy smiled at him, not only at the nice greeting, but at the fact that Jack was sitting next to the Cossack with a smile on his face.

A smile.

Sandy forgot how much he took that smile for granted when Pitch…did what he did. But now, he was glad to see it back on the spirit's face.

"Hi Sandy!" Jack called, placing a ice sculpture of some kind of fish on the oak table. Sandy waved happily and flew over to where they were both sitting.

" ** _These are amazing!"_** Sandy signed, making sure that Jack was watching; the spirit smiled again.

"Thanks."

" ** _How do you manage with so little tools?"_**

"Oh! I guess I've been doing it for a while…I deal with ice for a living." Jack picked up his fish again and started to add scales. Sandy watched curiously, trying to guess what kind of fish it was; Jack must've caught his puzzled expression as he answered the question before Sandy could ask it.

"It's a humuhumunukunukuapua'a." He said, and grinned at Sandy's confused expression.

"Here we go." North said, chipping the sharp corners of his new block of wood- he was now planning to make a small rocking horse. "He has been talking about that for a good chunk of the hour. I still do not know how he remembers the name!"

" ** _Could you repeat that?"_** Sandy signed.

"A humuhumunukunukuapua'a. The Hawaiian state fish." The spirit replied, grinning immensely. "Here-this is what they look like." Jack brushed some ice splinters off the sculpture and handed it to Sandy. The sandman took it carefully and studied it in amazement.

" ** _I never thought anything could look so life like."_** Sandy signed and Jack smiled, blushing slightly.

"Thanks." He answered and Sandy gently handed the sculpture back to him.

"Ha! What about mine?!" North asked jokingly, and they all laughed- Sandy's laughter was silent, but noticeable.

Just then, a clock chimed eleven times.

"Iz it that time already?" North asked to no one in particular, looking at the clock. "Jack! Bed time!"

"Wha?!" Jack cried, placing his sculpture on the table before folding his arms moodily. "But it's only eleven!"

"Only eleven?!" North repeated. "It iz late! Go to bed. Now." Jack sighed and stood up unreasonably slowly, muttering some curses under his breath. Some of the words were so bad that Sandy looked at Jack in disbelief with his mouth open in a silent 'o'.

"I can go to bed whenever I like!" Jack burst out- he wasn't going down without a fight first.

"Not here! You need to catch up on sleep!" North shot back. Jack, defeated, slowly shuffled out of the room and walked up the stairs. Well, he was actually pretty tired…but North didn't need to know that.

"I see why he iz on the naughty list!" North said once the spirit had left. "Some of those words he said…don't know where he heard them from…" he shook his head in a amused way and moved Jack's sculpture of the fish to the side with the others.

" ** _Still, he's quite special."_** Sandy signed and North agreed.

"Very. It's a shame…now he has to live with…that…" North thought about his meeting with Jack earlier that day and remembered how upset he really was.

" ** _We'll help him if he needs it."_** Sandy signed, " ** _But I've got a feeling that he wants to fight this himself."_**

"Yes…I think he will." North scooped up his sculptures and placed them on a nearby cabinet. "Why did you come in the first place, anyway, old friend?"

" ** _I wanted to see how Jack was doing."_** The sandman explained in his symbols, **_"I couldn't help but be concerned after that note."_**

"I understand. I was too- that is why I went to find him a few hours afterward." North said and Sandy started at him curiously.

" ** _What happened?"_** Sandy signed.

"We talked." North answered, "and I never knew how he was really feeling…" North remembered how Jack was just sitting there, on the ice, and staring at him with those lifeless eyes…

Sandy put a supportive hand on the Cossack's shoulder, sensing his sadness.

" ** _He seemed happy when I saw him."_**

"He was. I found out that he enjoys making toys!" North answered, brightening up. "And he's very good at it."

 ** _"I agree."_** Sandy signed and looked over at the sculptures again. **_"I don't think he realises how talented he is."_**

"I know. It's a shame he doesn't realise."

 **Sorry this is short!**

 **Please R & R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

"Aww…look at the little bunny rabbit painting his little eggs…"

Bunny jerked slightly at the sudden voice and created a big red streak on the current egg he was painting. Sighing, the pooka turned to face the unknown intruder- he had a rough guess who it was anyway. Who made it their life mission to annoy him as much as possible?

Jack Frost was grinning goofily at him, just as he predicted.

"Shut ya trap, ya bloody show pony." Bunny said, but was secretly relieved to see the spirit back in his warren again. It had been too long since his tunnels had been frosted, or his pond had been frozen.

"Pony and proud." Jack laughed, "at least I'm not a Kangaroo!"

"Ya might wanna take that back, mate." Bunny warned challengingly. Jack laughed again and paced around him, carelessly spinning his staff in one hand.

"What are you gonna do? Not give me a Easter egg? Sorry, but I think I'm past that stage…" Bunny smiled and placed the ruined egg he was holding on the grass next to him and stood up.

"Is that a challenge, Frostbite?" He asked.

"You could say that…" Jack grinned again and picked up the ruined egg on the grass; he tutted, looking at the big red line covering the blue patterns. "I thought you were a better painter than this…looks like you lied…"

"Ya made me jump, ya bloody Gumby!" Bunny replied. Jack grinned and tossed the egg over his shoulder.

"Someone's touchy…" He said, smiling and twirling his staff. Bunny rolled his eyes, amused.

"Like ya could do any better." Bunny shot back and Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"You got me there. Still, I bet I can run way better than you." Jack smirked and Bunny smiled slightly; though he would never admit it to Jack, the pooka enjoyed the frequent races that he and the spirit did to try and see who was the best- it would usually end up with them neck and neck over the finish line; Bunny soon learnt that the spirit was surprisingly fast and flexible.

"Ya really wanna race a bunny?" Bunny asked, smiling. Jack grinned back.

"No." He answered and twirled his staff again, "But you're not a rabbit, you're a Kangaroo and I can beat those easily…"

"Ya just made the biggest mistake of your life, mate." Bunny warned and Jack grinned hugely again.

"The usual, then?" Jack asked, referring to the route they took when racing each other around the Warren. It started at the pond and ended at the end of one of the tunnels that lead to England- as soon as one of the opponents had leapt, sprinted or (one one particularly eventful race) rolled out the tunnel and into the grassy hills of Britain, the race would be over and won.

"If ya can handle it…" Bunny answered back.

"I'm more worried about you…" Jack shot back and grinned again. He propped his staff against a tree and walked to the pond with Bunny following.

"Ready?" Jack asked and Bunny nodded.

"Always. I like seein' ya loose."

"GO!" Jack yelled and they started to sprint around the Warren.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

"You given up?!" Jack called to Bunny, who was next to him. Bunny smirked smugly.

"Not on ya nelly, mate." He answered and sped up. Jack grinned and picked up his pace too, leaping over tree roots that were in his way.

They were coming up to the tunnel now. Jack charged determinedly into it, wanting to prove that he was faster than a rabbit.

Jack had never been bothered with going through one of Bunny's tunnels before. He never was bothered about their dark corners or the the fact that the light was dimmer because sunlight couldn't get through. He never focused on that, not really.

Until now.

The dark corners in the tunnel now seemed to expand before his eyes and one turned into a familiar figure…

Jack stopped running abruptly and took a few startled steps back from the tunnel. The figure started at him for a second.

Jack shook his head. It was just a stupid hallucination…

"Oi! Frostbite!" Bunny yelled, waving his paw in his face. Jack hadn't noticed it until then.

Bunny had been just ahead of Jack and was feeling pretty smug about himself when he suddenly heard no light footsteps behind him; stopping, he turned around to see Jack standing at the edge of the tunnel, looking lost. The spirit was staring at nothing from Bunny's point of view, just a corner.

"Frosty? Ya given up?" The pooka called but Jack didn't answer. Bunny walked towards him, and it suddenly clicked…

"Hallucinatin'" he muttered and waved his paw in Jack's face…

Jack looked startled for a minute, then noticed Bunny.

"Ya alright?" Bunny asked and Jack nodded unconvincingly.

"Yeah…" he answered. Bunny knew he should find out what was wrong, but he wasn't that sort of person- that was North's job.

"Well then…" Bunny said slyly and dashed off, fully intending to win the race.

"Hey!" Jack yelled and ran after him but he was too late- by the time Jack exited the tunnel Bunny was standing a few metres away, smiling smugly.

"Looks like I won." He said as soon as Jack caught his breath.

"That was cheating." Jack said, folding his arms.

"How?" Bunny asked; Jack thought for a while but was unsuccessful in making up anything. Bunny knew this.

"I'll think of something." Jack eventually answered and Bunny laughed. Jack smiled sheepishly and lay down on the cool grass lazily, watching the clouds.

"I'm still better than you." Jack said, causing Bunny to scoff.

"Oh yeah? How?" Bunny sat next to the spirit.

"Winter is better than spring." Jack answered.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is…"

"How come?"

"Snow."

Bunny scoffed.

"I hate snow!" He cried and Jack sniggered.

"Just you." He answered and Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Wha' else is good, Frosty?" Bunny asked, slightly miffed. Jack grinned.

"Christmas." Jack laughed as Bunny's expression flicked to annoyance and anger.

"Easter is a million times better than Christmas!" Bunny yelled and Jack rolled on his side in a fit of giggles. "Easter is WAY more popular!"

"That's what you think…" Jack said back cheekily. Bunny growled.

"CHRISTMAS IS TINY COMPARED TO EASTER!" Bunny yelled as Jack laughed until he couldn't breathe.

"Classic cottontail…" Jack muttered, smiling, as he listened to Bunny's rant about how Easter was the best holiday.

It was going to be a while.

Jack looked at the sky again just as he heard Bunny swear spectacularly, and saw familiar lights in the air.

"Hey, Kangaroo!" Jack yelled, cutting Bunny short, "look up!"

Bunny looked up and saw the northern lights in the air. That could only mean that they needed to go to the North Pole for a meeting. Jack sat up and stretched.

"I need to get my staff." He said, yawning and Bunny stood up and created a tunnel to his Warren again. Jack grinned just as he was about to jump inside it.

"Then maybe," He said, "I could prove that Wind is faster than your stupid tunnels…"

Bunny smiled.

"Just can't get enough of loosin' today, can't ya?" He said.

"I won't loose." Jack said confidently and jumped into the tunnel, whooping in delight.

 **Yet again, I'm sorry this is super short.**

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

"I BEAT YOU! HA!" A voice yelled as a blue figure came crashing though a open window and into the globe room. The sudden noise caused Sandy to jump and Tooth looked at the source of noise quickly; however, when realising it was only Jack Frost, they settled down again.

"NO YA BLOODY DIDN'T!" A snow covered Bunny entered the room, bursting through the main doors that lead to the globe room.

"Did, did, did!" Jack replied childishly.

"What's going on?" Tooth asked as Bunny was about to retort.

"I beat the Kangaroo!" Jack yelled just as Bunny said: "Frosty cheated in a bloody race!"

"What is going on here?" North asked as he came strolling into the room, "I think you made the first floor of the workshop quake with that shouting!" The Cossack smiled at the sight of Bunny (who was covered in snow) and Jack (who was grinning with slightly pink cheeks, supposedly out of laughter).

"I beat the stupid Kangaroo!" Jack sang , laughing slightly as he did so.

"Ya didn't! Ya covered me with snow! If it weren't for tha' I would've won!" Bunny said back.

"I didn't drop that snow! You must've been running under a tree or something…"

"A tree in the North Pole?!"

"Yup. They're pretty common…"

"Lies!"

"I'm sorry," Tooth interjected, "But I still don't understand what's going on…"

"Nor me!" North added and Jack, who looked happy to explain, began a very exaggerated story.

"I was racing Kangaroo here to the workshop," Jack started before Bunny could interrupt, "and I thought that he couldn't survive because kangaroos aren't used to cold climates…"

"I AIN'T A KANGAROO!"

"Whatever you say, Kangaroo. Anyway, I suddenly noticed that he was ahead of me so I accidentally sent some snow to him to slow him down…"

"That wasn't snow." Bunny sat himself in front of the fire and began to brush some frost from his fur. "Tha' was a entire blizzard in one pile!" Jack laughed and so did North and Tooth; Sandy was also laughing, but it was silent.

"…and it sorta landed on him instead of in front of him…" Jack carried on, "…which obviously wasn't it's purpose…"

"Obviously." Tooth said, smiling.

"See! Tooth believes me!" Jack yelled triumphantly and carried on with his 'story'. "And then I BEAT him! And he started sulking!"

"I'm not sulkin'!" Bunny cried back at the spirit, "Ya cheated!"

"DID NOT! You're just jealous that I won!"

"YA CHEATED YA LITTLE SHI-"

"Bunny!" North said warningly, before muttering, "now I know where Jack has picked up all the bad language."

Sandy nodded in agreement.

"No, you're just a sore loser." Jack answered back smugly, and Bunny was about to shout something back when Tooth butted in.

"Look, can't you do this another time?" She asked and both of the arguing guardians looked at her as if to say: 'No way!'

"Look Jack- you cheated." North said, rubbing his temple- it was like telling off some toddlers who wouldn't stop arguing. Jack yelled out angrily in protest but North wasn't finished: "And Bunny- you are a sore loser."

This time it was Bunny's turn to yell out and Jack laughed.

"So I win?!" Jack asked happily to North, who nodded.

"Not fairly, but yes."

"IN YOUR FACE, COTTON TAIL!" Jack yelled, laughing whilst Bunny looked enraged.

"Tha' ain't fair!" He said to North But the Cossack only shrugged helplessly in reply.

"Right!"'North yelled over Jack's jeers and laughter, "Now it iz time for meeting!"

With one last smirking look at Bunny, Jack went to sit in his favourite chair, away from the fire, whilst Bunny stayed by the fire, glaring at the mischievous spirit.

"Right! I must start with the most important! Elves are on strike so there are no cookies!" North announces and Jack sat up from his lazy position in his chair.

"What?!" Jack yelled, shocked- he had always relied on his dosage of cookies to make him last through the guardian meeting, to keep him alive and not dying of boredom, but if they were gone…

He couldn't manage.

"I know!" North agreed, "is a nuisance!"

"No kidding…" The spirit muttered, sinking back into his slouch, staff held loosely in one hand. He was already beginning to feel his eyes droop…

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Bunny watched Jack fall asleep in his chair and sniggered.

"What?" Tooth asked, who was giving North a lecture on how bad cookies were for the teeth. Bunny nodded over in the direction Jack was sleeping.

"Awww!" Tooth practically melted at the scene, and went flying over to the sleeping spirit. Bunny sniggered again whilst Sandy smiled at the scene, and sent Jack some good dreams. Jack smiled slightly.

"Do ya want me to wake him up?" Bunny asked North with a shifty smile. North tilted his head in confusion. Since when was Bunny offering to do something nice?

"Err…okay." North answered but Tooth disagreed.

"We should let him sleep!" She said before Bunny could get up from his sitting position. Bunny rolled his eyes.

"He can sleep later." He answered bluntly, "he shouldn't be asleep now."

"But…"

"He's right, Tooth." North said and Tooth sighed.

"Okay…still, he looks so cute when he's sleeping!"

Bunny rolled his eyes again and slowly drew a egg bomb from his belt, without making any attention to himself.

"I'll wake him up." The pooka said and got ready to throw the egg at the spirit.

"Don't you dare!" North warned, suddenly catching on what Bunny was going to do. However, his words were too late.

Bunny had already threw the egg bomb, and it exploded on impact on its target.

"WHAT THE?!" Jack yelled, springing up quickly. He looked at the dye that now stained his hoodie. Then he looked at Bunny.

"You're gonna pay for that, Kangaroo!" The spirit cried and grabbed his staff.

"Bloody hell!" Bunny yelled and started to run away; Jack followed angrily, yelling curses as he went.

"Don't start fighting!" Tooth yelled pointlessly; the two guardians were already out of the room with a trail of frost the only thing left of them.

"Wow. Jack got mad." North said after a long period of silence. Sandy nodded.

" ** _Well, I guess I would be if I had been blown up by a bomb full of dye while I was asleep."_** He signed and North and Tooth nodded.

"I wouldn't act so…" Tooth struggled to think of a word. "Irrationally." She said finally. North shrugged.

"I don't know." He said, "I think I would be doing the same as Jack."

Suddenly, a loud, Bunny-like sounding yell echoed through the walls of the workshop, then the a icy wind whipped past the remaining guardians. They shivered, and were silent for a while. Then:

"I think Jack caught Bunny." North said, and they all started laughing.

 **Please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyyyyyy…**

 **I don't own rotg…sigh…**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack looked inside the bedroom from a window, and grinned at the sight of a brunette boy writing something down in a school book. The spirit silently opened the window and climbed inside, perching himself on a chest of drawers that were placed under the window. Jamie Bennett didn't look up and squiggled something else down into his book, not noticing that Jack had entered the room. Jack grinned and crept behind the boy, then crouched down so he was the same height as him. Jamie turned the page of his book and bit the top of his pen, oblivious to Jack's presence. Smiling cheekily, Jack blew onto Jamie's exposed neck hard, purposefully making his breath icy cold.

"Argh!" Jamie yelled and rubbed the back of his neck; Jack began to laugh hysterically, sinking to the floor.

"What the-" Jamie cried and turned around to see Jack on the floor, crying in laughter. "Jack!" Jack looked up and grinned.

"Hey, kiddo…" Jack spluttered and was tackled into a hug. Jack smiled and hugged Jamie back, ruffling his hair. Jamie brushed the spirit's hand away, muttering something about 'messing up his hair'. This only made Jack do it more, grinning hugely.

"Are you all better now?" Jamie asked, looking up at the new guardian. Jack smiled.

"Yeah. All good." Jack answered, but Jamie saw that he wasn't quite meeting his eye; he shrugged it off, wanting to have some fun with Jack.

"Are we gonna do some games?!" Jamie asked excitedly and Jack nodded just as eagerly, and stood up.

"We're gonna have a super-awesome badass snowball fight!" Jack cried, grinning. "Times a hundred!" Jamie laughed and grabbed his coat.

"Go get your friends! They can join too!" Jack added and sprang to the window.

"Right!" Jamie said before yelling "THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!" The boy ran downstairs, and began to gather up his friends. This was going to be awesome.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

"Are you ready for the best snowball fight of the century?" Jack asked from the top of a giant snow slope. Around him, thousands of snowballs were scattered around him, ranging from tiny to colossal. On each side there was a trench buried in the snow, which were also full of snowballs.

"Now, sort yourselves into two teams." Jack instructed. The children fought over who would go in each team- all of them wanting Jack as a team member. It was no secret that the spirit was the best at snowball fights.

"I'm want Jack on my team!"

"No, he's gonna be on mine!"

"Guys!" Jack cried; the children stopped arguing as a smile spread across his face. "What about this: whichever team manages to hit me three times with a snowball successfully can have me on their team."

"Great!" Jamie cried out.

"My team- go in the left trench!" Caleb cried out.

"My team in the right!" Jamie said and soon both teams were in their trenches, holding snowballs in each hand.

"Ready?" Jack asked, flying into the centre of the battlefield.

"Ready!" The teams yelled back.

"Go!" Jack yelled and the children started to hurl their snowballs at him.

"He doesn't stand a chance!" Pippa yelled. Jack smiled at her comment and watched as the snowballs shot towards him. Just as they were about to hit, Jack created a ice sphere around himself; the snowballs crashed against it and split into tiny chunks of snow.

"Jack's magic is so cool!" Monty yelled into the shocked silence and Jack bowed.

"Given up?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No way!" Jamie yelled and his team began to throw snowballs at him again. Jack grinned, and positioned himself in a fighting stance. His staff covered itself with ice and grew sharp at the edges. With his upgraded staff, Jack deflected all the snowballs with ease, and the remains fell at his feet.

"Whoa..." Jamie muttered.

"Your powers are amazing! I didn't know you could do that!" Cupcake said.

"I've never had to use them in front of you lot before." Jack answered. "Who next?!" Jack stood back into his fighting stance and the children grabbed more snowballs.

"Go!" Claude yelled and they threw the snowballs again. Jack slashed his staff in the air and half the snowballs got blew away violently by a string gust of wind. With the other half, Jack simply dodged them by crouching low on the floor.

"Keep going!" Jamie yelled to his team and they threw the snowballs faster. The other team joined in, and soon Jack was dodging and smashing snowballs at a fast pace. At one point, so many were flying through the air at once that Jack created a mini ice shock wave, which caused all the snowballs to shatter into powder before they reached him.

Then, about ten minutes through the game, someone managed to hit Jack on the arm successfully- the snowball only just grazed him, but Jack decided to count it.

"Three hits will take forever!" Monty whined as he picked up a snowball. "Why does Jack have to be so good at dodging?!" Jack heard this and made his way to the trench that Monty had spoken from.

"Ok." He said, loud enough for the other team to hear, "you guys got me first, so I'll be in your team!"

"Yes!" Monty's team cried out- Jamie particularly.

"Awww…" the opposite team said, but were already grabbing more snowballs, getting ready for the most super-awesome badass snowball fight in history. Jack leapt down his team's trench and restocked their snowballs with a flick of his wrist.

"You're so cool…" Cupcake muttered as the children watched with open mouths. Jack smiled at her comment.

"Are we ready?" Jack asked, rolling up his sleeves up.

"Yeah!" The children all picked up their snowballs and were about to charge when they were suddenly pelted from above with snow.

"We've been ambushed!" Jack yelled and threw a snowball quickly in Pippa's face; she spluttered and wiped the snow off her. "WE WILL FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"

"Start throwing!" Jamie ordered and they started to counter attack.

The snowball fight only got more dramatic after that: there was a a few occasions where team members were shoved into snowmen by their opponents, and at one point Jack cast a shower of snowballs in the other team's trench, causing the children to flee from their shelter. Eventually, however, soon the weather was growing too cold to be safe when having a snowball fight, and all the children were getting tired and cold. Jack ended the game, and announced that both teams had won as they both fought as violently as the other, which was true; everyone, including Jack, was covered from head to foot in snow- some were covered so much that they looked like snowmen themselves.

"We've gotta do that again sometime!" Caleb cried out, brushing some snow off him as he began to walk to his home with his twin.

"Can do." Jack answered, waving to them, "Wait a few weeks and I'll arrange it!"

"Yes!" Claude said, smiling.

"See ya soon!" Pippa cried and ran off in home direction; Jack waved at her as she went.

Monty left next, zipping his coat all the way to the top. Then, he said bye to Jack in the same way and left with Cupcake following- they lived in (around-ish) the same street, so they often went home together.

"I really liked today." Jamie said as they watched them go. Jack smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm glad you did." He answered and they set off to Jamie's house's direction, which wasn't that far.

"You will come again, won't you?" Jamie asked.

"Definitely!" Jack answered, smiling. Jamie smiled back and ran ahead of the spirit.

"Good! Because I really want to see Monty get shoved into a snowman again!" Jack laughed at the memory.

"His face!" The spirit spluttered in-between his laughter; Jamie burst out laughing too and couldn't stop for awhile. When they finally managed to, they had reached his house.

"See you soon, kiddo." Jack said but Jamie clung onto his arm unexpectedly. Jack looked down in surprise. "Hey- I'm not going forever!"

"You were gone ages last time…" Jamie muttered, "and the next time I saw you, you acted all different…"

Jack smiled and crouched down to his height; the spirit placed his hand on top of Jamie's and suddenly a cold sensation came upon the brunette's hand. Jack smiled reassuringly and lifted his hand away from Jamie's, revealing a small, ice snowflake in the palm of his hand. Jamie looked at it, and twisted it in the palm of his hand carefully.

"All you need to do is break this," Jack explained, "and you will be transported to where roughly I am." The spirit smiled. "So if you feel worried, then you can find me easily."

"Thanks!" Jamie said and hugged the spirit.

"No problem." He replied, hugging Jamie back.

"Come back soon!" Jamie said and opened the door to his house. Jack grinned.

"Sure thing!" Jamie smiled at Jack and waved slightly before shutting the door slowly. Jack laughed to himself and took off into the sky- he was planning to see Sandy as it was going to be night soon in some time zones. He hadn't spoke with him in a while, and it seemed a good time to catch up.

 **Please please please read and review this as I love receiving your feedback! Good or bad, naughty or nice!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own rotg…damn…**

 **Enjoy!**

"Hey! Hey Sandy!" A yell came from behind the guardian of dreams, who was currently doing his last rounds in Australia. It was a cold night, but Sandy refused to leave until every last child had a nice dream to have that night. He had been working peacefully for a couple of hours without any interruption, so he was surprised to see Jack flying towards him with a waving hand. Still, Sandy was glad to see him and waved back cheerily, sending a group of sand dolphins towards the spirit in a way of greeting him. Jack smiled and stroked the dolphins until he was beside the sandman, then let them travel to a child's dream.

"Hey!" Jack repeated, smiling and sat on a chimney top. Sandy sat next to him, wanting to catch up with his friend.

" ** _How have you been?"_** He signed within Jack's eyesight; Jack grinned.

"Great! I had a amazing snowball fight with Jamie and his friends." He answered and Sandy laughed silently- he could now see some snow that was stuck in Jack's hair; it had managed to stay intact because of how low the spirit's temperature tended to be at. This was good for cold weather and all, but if he stayed too long in hot weather…actually, Sandy didn't know what would happen. He reminded himself to ask the spirit one time, but not now. He needed to find out about this snowball fight.

 ** _"How amazing was this 'amazing snowball fight'?"_** The sandman asked the spirit. Jack grinned.

"It was like the revolution of the snowballs." He answered simply and twirled his staff in the air. "What have you been doing, anyway?"

 ** _"Usual stuff."_** Sandy answered, **_"making dreams and visiting the other guardians."_**

"Your job is so cool…" Jack said, "imagine being able to do all this stuff!" He gestured to the many dream ropes filling the sky. "You get to create dreams for children all across the world…"

 ** _"You should be happy with your job too."_** Sandy signed back, **_"you get to create winters around the world_**. **_It's quite special."_** Jack smiled but Sandy noticed it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah…" He said and looked up at the sky again. Sandy frowned at his monotone answer, but didn't push the matter further. The two guardians sat in a comfortable silence for a while with Jack creating small snowflakes in the air.

 ** _"Those snowflakes have amazing detail!"_** Sandy signed and he caught one in his hand. The intricacy and amount of detail on it was something that Sandy had never seen before. Jack smiled shyly at the comment. Suddenly, the sandman wanted to know everything about the spirit; so much of his previous life was still a mystery, and how had Jack managed to create something like a snowflake- he never got taught to do something like that.

 ** _"How do you manage to make something like this? I don't think Bunny could even paint in this much detail!"_** Sandy asked. Jack blushed slightly at the compliment and shrugged his shoulders.

"One day I just messed around with some ice in my hand…and I created a snowflake." The spirit explained, "it wasn't as good that you were holding just now, but I kept practicing for years until I finally got to this stage." Jack created another snowflake and blew in in Sandy's direction. The sandman caught it and examined it carefully in his hand, marvelling at the immense detail again.

 ** _"This took you several years?!"_** Sandy signed. Jack nodded.

"Four years, three months and two days. Ish." He replied, counting on his fingers. Sandy looked at him, shocked.

 ** _"How do you remember so easily?"_**

"Err…I remember everything that's happened to me, I guess…" Jack fiddled with his sleeve. "I counted each day it took me up until I was satisfied with the way I made the snowflakes." The spirit caught Sandy's face. "It gets kinda boring when you have no one to talk to- that was my big entertainment of the day!" Jack explained, smiling; again, Sandy noticed that it didn't reach his eyes. He had been alone for so long…

 ** _"All the waiting was worth it though."_** He signed and let the snowflake get carried away by the light wind. Jack nodded.

"Yeah…" Jack smiled softly- a smile that was real. "It was…"

 ** _"Can you do anything else?"_** Sandy signed and Jack nodded eagerly.

"Watch this!" Jack created a small patch of frost on the roof tiles. The frost began to shape itself into a bird, and Sandy smiled at the picture. The spirit then touched the drawing and closed his eyes. Sandy watched, fascinated, as the bird sprang alive from the frost and fluttered above their heads; Jack opened his eyes and laughed at his creation, pleased with the outcome.

 ** _"How long did it take you to master that?!"_** The sandman signed, impressed by what Jack could do with his powers. Jack looked away again suspiciously.

"I kinda just did it one night…I was experimenting." He said, smiling at the memory.

 ** _"You don't realise how hard it is to do that, do you?"_** Sandy signed and Jack shook his head.

"It's not that hard for me…I just think of what I want it to do, and it does it." Jack looked at Sandy, smiling. "And you do that all the time when you're doing your job, don't you?" Sandy shook his head.

 ** _"That's because my sand takes form of what pleases the people in the room the most. For example, you like dolphins, right?"_** Jack nodded. " ** _That's why they always turn into dolphins for you_** **_when you are close by."_**

"Whoa." Jack muttered, watching a dream sand dinosaur stride in front of him. "I never knew…"

 ** _"It takes a lot of power to create something like that from a drawing in frost."_** Jack blushed.

"Thanks." He muttered, smiling, and they fell back into a comfortable silence.

Sandy looked at the moon and couldn't understand why the man in the moon let Jack be alone for so long. He could see sadness in Jack's eyes- especially when they talked about the snowflakes- and regretted not deciding to talk to the spirit earlier. There was no real reason why Sandy never talked to even interacted with Jack- he just heard rumours (mainly from Bunny) that Jack Frost was just trouble, so he always made sure he was out of the way whenever he thought he could sense him nearby- he would always try to leave when a unnaturally cold wind swept through the sky.

However, he was mad at the moon more than himself. Why?

The man in the moon had listened to the rumours but never tried to deny them, or tell the guardians to meet the spirit in person. He just watched them.

The man in the moon had listened to the pleas of Jack Frost, and all the questions that he asked, but stayed silent, ignoring him completely. He just watched as Jack Frost grew more and more unhappy and isolated in himself.

Sandy looked at Jack again and noticed that the spirit seemed to be…muttering something? Sandy looked closer and read his lips:

" _That's not right…why are you always in my head? You're not real…that's not true…I don't know what to believe anymore…I won't hurt him…I'm not out of control…leave me alone! No! That's…not true…why? Why can't you shut up? Why can't you leave me alone?_

Sandy tapped Jack's leg gently and the spirit jumped.

 ** _"You okay?_** " Sandy asked. Jack nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah…I'm fine." The spirit suddenly stood up and scooped up his staff; Sandy did the same and took Jack's icy hand.

"Really, I've got to go-"

 ** _"I know something's wrong. Tell me."_** Sandy signed determinedly, practically shoving the symbols in Jack's face. Jack shook his head a fraction, but then seemed to change his mind.

"I…just want it to stop…"

" ** _What?"_**

"The voice…it won't stop…" Jack looked away again but Sandy pulled the spirit closer.

" ** _It's not real- you must remember that."_** Sandy signed. Jack smiled sadly.

"I know it's not real. But what's the difference when it's still there?" Jack slipped his hand out of the sandman's as if he didn't actually want to, but had to.

"One day…one day I'll manage to speak what I think…but I can't do that yet…" Jack said and looked at Sandy. "Do you understand?" Sandy nodded and once again looked at the moon, blaming it for everything. When he turned to look back at the spirit, he had gone.

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own rotg.**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack smiled and slipped into the giant rabbit hole, intending to be as stealthy as possible; however, he couldn't help but laugh when he rode down the tunnels- he figured that Bunny wouldn't be so close by anyway. If he was, he'd just run and hope that he would find a tree in the Warren.

The talk with Sandy had somehow made him feel depressed (though he knew it wasn't meant to) and after a hurried goodbye, Jack had left the sandman on his own. Looking back, it was probably quite mean of him to do so, but with all that talking about powers and jobs? That just made him feel worse about himself. Also, the conversation was rudely interrupted by what seemed to be the long term occupant of Jack's head; Sandy guessed what was going on and…

Well, it just made Jack feel weaker and insane.

So, to cheer himself up, he was on his way to Bunny's Warren to freeze a pond or something.

Poor Bunny. Oh well. Not everyone can be happy.

Jack finally reached the end of the tunnel and sprawled not-so-elegantly on the ground head first.

"Ouch." The spirit muttered and reached towards his staff, which was lying next to him; using it, he propped himself up into a sitting position, hissing at the pain coming from his wrist. The spirit tried to move it but could only bend it a little until a sharp pain would pulse.

"Meh." Jack shrugged it off- he had experienced injuries similar to this before and, after a while, they would sort themselves out; all Jack needed to remember was to not hold his staff in that hand.

The spirit stood up, his hurt wrist close to his chest, and flew over to a nearby tree which (hopefully) would block his scent from the Easter Kangaroo. He then peeked through the thick branches, looking for a good lake to freeze or a giant tunnel to block with tonnes of snow. Also, he didn't want a close encounter with Bunny. Yet. If was going to prank the Kangaroo, he needed to do it in top secret…

All Jack saw was a vast field with lots of tiny eggs walking around; the spirit rolled his eyes and started to climb up higher up the tree for a better view.

Tried to.

Jack reached out for the overhanging branch above him with his injured wrist; he only went halfway before he withdrawn it quickly, cursing at the pain. The quick movement caused the spirit to loose his footing and slip off the branch he was on. With a small yell, Jack fell through the many branches of the tree and hit the ground on his side.

"Fuck." He muttered, sure that he shattered every bone in his body. The spirit rolled onto his back and held his injured wrist up so he could look at it properly.

"Damn." Jack muttered. His wrist was swollen and was starting to bruise in some places; again, the spirit tried to move it but this time couldn't do it at all without it paining him. It also didn't help that, even when he wasn't moving it, the injury had a dull throb to it. Jack groaned and sat up slowly whilst trying not to jerk his wrist; he then picked up his staff with his free hand and cupped his injury close to his chest again to prevent more jostling. The spirit finally stood up and was shocked to see lots of tiny eggs around him; he yelled something between "what?" And "fuck!" and stepped away.

"Why are you crowding around me like that?!" Jack asked but wasn't expecting a answer. They were eggs, after all. Very stupid eggs- but not as stupid as elves.

Nothing is as stupid as a elf.

"I told 'em to, that's why!"

Jack turned around and saw Bunny behind him, arms folded.

"How did you know I was here?!"Jack asked, grinning.

"These eggs aren't as dumb as ya think."

"Aren't you glad to see me?" Jack asked and twirled around his staff. "You never said hello…"

"That's 'cause ya sneakin' into my Warren!" Bunny replied, "probably to freeze a lake!"

"Now that's a thought…" Jack said, purposefully audible to the pooka's ears.

"Don't ya dare!" Bunny yelled but Jack already had took off into the air.

"FROST!" Bunny ran under him, dodging bewildered eggs as he went. Jack just laughed and sped up.

The spirit landed at the dyeing lake at record time and deliberately landed on the water so it would freeze.

"Now ya have done it, ya little shit!" Bunny yelled, catching up with the spirit.

"Language…" Jack grinned and leapt off the lake whilst Bunny growled. "Aww…is cottontail angry?"

"That's it!" Bunny yelled and rugby tacked Jack to the ground; Jack didn't have time to react and fell under his weight- and jostling his injured wrist to the extent that he yelled out in pain.

Bunny paused and scrambled off the spirit. Did he really hurt him that much?

"Ya alright, Frosty?" The pooka asked the spirit.

"Yeah…I'm okay." Jack replied and did his best to hide his wrist. However, Bunny saw the movement and quickly grabbed the wrist; this caused Jack to yell again and Bunny immediately let it go. Bunny gave Jack a look as if to say 'you can't fool me.'

"I've just hurt my wrist, that's all." The spirit said and Bunny rolled his eyes.

"I think you've done a little more than 'hurt' it." He said, assessing the injury from the distance. "Looks like ya sprained it pretty bad." Jack looked at it and noticed it was now bruising all over and was swelling alarmingly.

"It'll heal in its own time." Jack said, shrugging. Bunny started at the spirit in disbelief.

"I'm gonna patch it up. It ain't stayin' like tha'"

"But it's fine!"

"No, it ain't." Bunny shook his head in amusement- it always amused him to see how stubborn Jack was when it came to tiny things. "Wait there. I'll be back in a tick."

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Bunny came back about a minute later and, surprisingly to the pooka, Jack had waited for him and entertained himself by freezing eggs.

"That wasn't 'a tick'." Jack said as soon as Bunny got close to him. Bunny rolled his eyes and didn't answer; he put the first aid kit he was carrying on the (slightly frozen) grass and began to search for some kind of support bandage whilst Jack threw snowballs at the eggs he froze.

"I'm fine-"

"No ya not." Bunny pulled a support bandage and opened the packet. Jack watched him curiously as he began to unwind it.

"Hold out ya wrist." Bunny ordered and Jack obeyed, slowly extending his arm. The pooka gently rolled the spirit's sleeve up and began to figure out how to put on the bandage. He spotted some instructions on the floor and handed them to Jack.

"Read this out so I know what I'm doin'" he ordered.

Jack looked down at the sheet of paper. He didn't know what to do. Should he make it up? The spirit furrowed his eyebrows and studied some of the words which he felt like he recognised, but was immediately lost by a mysterious letter in the middle of the word.

"I ain't got all day."

Jack bit his lip and prayed for anything to happen at this point which would stop him from being in this situation. But nothing did.

"What's up?" Bunny asked, catching the spirit's expression.

"Nothing…" Jack muttered, focusing on the words again, wanting to suddenly gain the knowledge of reading. Yeah, he could read…ish…just about…ish…

Bunny pretended he accepted Jack's answer and, whilst watching out the corner of his eye, asked:

"Would ya read it out, then?" Jack said nothing but twisted the paper upside down, which definitely confirmed the pooka's suspicion.

"Ya can't read, can ya?" He asked gently- as suspected, Jack defended himself.

"I can! A little…I guess…" Jack said, twisting the paper again. Bunny stayed silent and wrapped the bandage around the spirit's wrist, glancing at the instructions now and then. Jack was looking away in embarrassment, avoiding eye contact.

"Tha' looks about right." Bunny said, successfully bandaging Jack's wrist. Jack still didn't look at the pooka, but mumbled a quick "thanks" and grabbed his staff.

"Ya not goin' yet." Bunny stated and the spirit dropped his staff in defeat.

"How have ya never read anythin' before?" Bunny asked; Jack fiddled with the thick bandage around his wrist.

"I've never needed to." He answered.

"Ya know, I'm always free in the Warren once a week…" The pooka looked at the spirit and saw that he was looking at him back, smiling slightly. "I could always help ya catch up…" Jack smiled happily.

"You would?"

"Yeah- if ya don't freeze up my Warren on that day." Jack pretended to ponder.

"I dunno…" he grinned. "That might be pretty hard…"

"Is it a deal?" Bunny asked, holding out his paw.

"Deal." Jack shook his paw with his free hand. Bunny smiled and picked up the instructions. They might as well start with this.

 **You like?**

 **Pleeeeeeaaaaase review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own rotg…**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack stared at the little instruction paper in front of him, then at Bunny. Then at the little instruction paper again.

"What do ya know in this," Bunny pointed to a small paragraph, "bit of it." Jack bit his lip, scanning the words in front of him with some curiosity.

"Oh!" Jack pointed to the letter 'p' in the word 'prepare'. "I know that that is 'p'…and that is a 'r'…oh look this word has two 'p's in it…oh and I think that makes the sound of 'ah' or 'ai'…"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and moved over to another word. Bunny watched him with curiosity but mainly concern.

"I think…that word's…ahh…ahh…nnn…and!" Jack looked at the next sentence, which began with a capital 'A'. He looked at it for awhile, before finally saying, "what kind of letter is that!"

Bunny was wondering why Jack never used capital letters in his letter. Well, now he found out.

"Oh boy…" Bunny muttered under his breath, letting his ears droop. "How many letters do ya actually know?" He said to the spirit. Jack pondered on the question.

"Errr…I dunno…" He answered eventually. Bunny beckoned a egg over and asked it to get some paper and two pencils.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I think the first thing I need to teach ya is the full alphabet."

"Oh."

The egg came back, followed by several over eggs, balancing paper on its head, the other two were rolling pencils over with their feet. Bunny took them and gave a short "thanks" before turning his attention back to the matter in hand: the alphabet.

"Righ'" Bunny said and began to write the alphabet in a line on the piece of paper. "Tell me how many ya know. I'll tell ya the ones ya don't." Jack wat he's the pooka write, fascinated at his neat, confident handwriting. Jack's handwriting tended to be a untidy and scrawled as fast as he could.

The pooka purposefully made his handwriting easy to read, sensing that Jack would become confused if he saw a more complicated font. Still, the spirit looked as if he was still struggling to recognise the letters in front of him.

"Err…" Jack looked down at the paper and traced each letter with his finger. "That's 'a'…'b'…" he looked at the letter 'c' for a while. "Does that make a 'k' sound?"

"It can make two sounds." Bunny answered, which made Jack look more confused.

"Two?"

"Ya don't have to worry about tha' yet though." Bunny said quickly, "but when we read it out individually- as a letter alone- we say it as 'see'"

"Seeee…" Jack muttered. He moved on to the next letter, only to blush in embarrassment.

"Wha' is it?" Bunny asked. Jack but his lip.

"I don't know what that one's called…" he pointed to the letter 'd' on the paper.

"That's called 'dee'." Bunny thought back to the letter that Jack had wrote. "Hey! Ya used tha' letter in tha' note ya gave me!" Bunny was now extremely curious to see how the spirit managed to write. Actually, thinking back, that 'd' did look more like a 'b', but a bit wonky…

"I've never seen it on its own before though…" Jack explained. "I just thought that someone wrote the letter 'b' wrong."

"So, ya know the word 'don't', but don't know how to write the letter 'd'." Bunny clarified and Jack nodded. "Wow."

-#!-#!-#!-#!

It turned out that Jack knew most letters by sound, but had never seen them on paper before. This was why he struggled writing and reading them, because he was only used to hearing them in speech.

The spirit didn't know five letters: 'z', 'y', 'q', 't' and 'r'. Not properly. Jack admitted that when he didn't really know the letter when he was writing, he would try and imagine what it looked like and wrote it down.

"But I hadn't written in over 50-ish years before I wrote that note to you." Jack explained. "I never bothered."

"And before then?" Bunny asked. Jack thought back to the last time he actually picked up a pencil.

"Err…I had a go…" Jack admitted, "I decided to look at a school- you know, the little kids bit- and I started going there for a while…"

"What made ya stop?" Bunny asked. Jack looked away, and tried to look like it was hard to remember. But he remembered why easily.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

 _Jack slipped though the window, as usual, and sat just behind the children eagerly. It didn't matter to him if all the other children inside the room had pencils and books- Jack just traced the letters on the carpet with his finger; later on, he would write the letter he had learnt down and would pin it on his favourite tree, high up in the branches, so he would never forget it._

 _The teacher began talking in soothing tones to the group of children that sat on the carpet around her and began to write on the white board what letter they would be learning how to do today._

 _"This is my favourite letter, children." The teacher said, smiling, as she wrote the letter as clear as she could. "Do any of you know what it is already?" Jack looked at the board and found the letter recognisable, but didn't know its name. No change there. Still, one day he would read and write just like everyone else his age, and he will finally be able to spell the name that the moon gave him all those years ago._

 _"My Daddy spells my name with that letter!" A girl cried, pointing to the board happily. The teacher smiled._

 _"That's right! Well done!" The teacher addressed the whole class again. "This, children, is called the letter 'p'. Who wants to say it with me?"_

 _The children began to immediately start making 'p' sounds whilst smiling enthusiastically; Jack rolled his eyes, but was secretly making small 'p' sounds under his breath. The spirit recognised the sound it made when someone said it, which he was happy about._

 _"Well done!" The teacher said, settling the children down again. "You made the sound perfectly. Do you recognise it?"_

 _Jack nodded with the other children._

 _"I want you to watch carefully as I draw it again. Then, I want you to follow. Can you do that?"_

 _"Yes, miss." A few children answered as the others began to flip the pages of their books clumsily over to a new sheet. In previous pages, there was other letters, drawn with a unsteady hand in humongous sizes._

 _The teacher began to re-write the letter 'p' again, this time more slowly, stressing the long line and the smaller curve at the top. Jack watched, fascinated, then began to trace the letter in the carpet in a thin layer of frost. Hey- he was actually doing it! Soon he would be able to write sentences!_

 _The lesson went of for another half hour, then it was time for the children's play-time. Jack got up, ready to leave, but didn't realise he was standing in the door way to the sand pit. And all the children loved the sand pit._

 _It happened quickly._

 _All the children ran through the spirit enthusiastically, tripping each other up. Jack stood there, frozen, and felt a the strange feeling that he had sadly grown used to over his time being Jack Frost._

 _It was the only time he ever felt the cold._

 _He only felt it as people passed through him. It made him numb all over, starting in his chest and eventually ending at the tips of his toes._

 _Jack hated the cold._

 _The last child ran through his body, and Jack stood in the doorway as he felt the cold deep into his bones._

 _The cold reminded Jack that he was not like these people: he could never be one of them._

 _How are you meant to exist if no one can see you?_

 _The cold was a painful reminder that he was not part of this world and was trapped in a prison he couldn't see. He was separate, in his own land, and should not be close to others. They were not like him. They could be seen even if no one knew about them; they were real and he wasn't._

 _The cold reminded him that he simply_ _ **wasn't real**_ _._

 _Jack never returned to the school again._

 _He never placed the letter 'p' proudly on his tree, next to the other letters he had learnt like he had wanted to._

-#!-#!-#!-#!

"We better start on the letters ya don't know then." Bunny said and turned the paper over so it was a clean sheet. He then wrote the five letters Jack didn't know neatly in a column on the right hand side.

"I want ya to copy each letter out like I have." Jack nodded and picked up a pencil awkwardly. Gently, the pooka guided the spirit's fingers in the right positions so he could hold the pencil more easily; Jack blushed a little in embarrassment but began to slowly write the letters.

Sure, future lessons would be harder than this.

Sure, it would take a long time for Jack to read and write like he dreamed to all those years ago.

But what mattered to the spirit most was the fact that someone was actually helping him.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy…**

North was busy ordering the yetis and breaking up a fight with the elves in the kitchen when Tooth came in after a long night of work. As always, North was happy to see a friend and greeted her warmly.

"Nice of you to stop by, Tooth!" He cried, waving happily. Tooth smiled and flew down to his level.

"Hi! I thought I might stop by for a while- I haven't visited out of meetings for ages." She replied and she began to walk with North to the main room in the workshop- and the nicest. It was where they always had their monthly meeting and with its comfy chairs and warm fire place, it was hard to resist relaxing in there. Tooth sat in her chair and North sat next to her.

"How is Jack going, anyway?" Tooth asked as she sank into her chair. "I have seen him once or twice when I'm working but he seems in his own world half the time." North smiled.

"Jack is doing great." He replied, "and I know what you mean- I've found that Jack tends to daydream a lot."

"Sometimes he doesn't even realise I'm waving at him!" Tooth said fondly.

"I know! I even called his name out yesterday but he didn't notice a thing!"

The two guardians laughed kindly for the spirit.

"Always in a world of his own…" Tooth said, smiling.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

"Jack! Pay attention ya Gumby!" Bunny said, but not too harshly, as Jack (again) began to drift off into a daydream. The spirit jerked upwards and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry Kangaroo." He said, grinning. Bunny rolled his eyes at his nickname.

"Ha, ha- very funny." The pooka looked over at the spirit's piece of paper. "How's ya work goin'?"

"Good!" Bunny had decided to begin Jack's education by making him write out the alphabet on a piece of paper until he recognised the letters and their sounds perfectly. He had to admit, he never thought it would work as quick as it did, but the spirit was now writing almost fluently in messy handwriting.

"What's that letter there?" Bunny pointed to the 'q'- a letter the spirit was so familiar with.

"'Q'" Jack answered happily as he managed to write another letter at the end of the paper before running out of space.

"I'll get some more paper." Bunny said, standing up, "and then we'll start writin' some words."

"Cool!" Jack said, grinning.

"Stay here." Bunny ordered. "And don't go wonderin' off and messin' with my eggs!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Not going anywhere, Cottontail." He replied; a smile twitched on the pooka's face and then he left. Jack picked at the grass for a while, then made a paper airplane out of the paper he had used. He threw it, and it landed a few metres away from him. Pathetic.

"You are my life's work," Jack said to the paper airplane dramatically, "and you are just a piece of shit!"

The paper airplane didn't even move. Jack rolled his eyes and went to pick it up.

" _Jack! How are you so funny?"_

"What?" Jack spun around and saw nothing. But he heard a girl's laughter. It came from the direction of the trees.

" _Ma will tell you off if she catches you doing that!"_

His sister.

His sister was in between the trees ahead of him and was walking away from him; Wait, his sister was dead! Why was she…

The truth hit Jack in the face. His hallucinations weren't that bad, were they?

" _Jack, come on!"_

"I'm coming." Jack muttered and began to walk slowly in the direction of the woods. His sister giggled and began to walk faster; it was then Jack made his decision:

It didn't matter if this was a hallucination.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

"I've got ya a better pencil too, seein' as ya broke ya last one." Bunny was walking over to the place Jack was meant to be, holding a bundle of paper and pencils. His face dropped, however, when he saw that Jack was gone. He groaned.

"Where did ya go, Snowflake?!" Bunny said with annoyance- he had told him to do one thing! The pooka sniffed the air carefully and found the spirit's scent; it was leading to the forest that surrounded his Warren. Beyond the trees was where all his dying rivers were.

"Ya get too distracted in lessons, Frosty." Bunny began to walk into the forest angrily, dropping the supplies on the grass.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jamie was bored. He hoped that Jack would come again, but he didn't. Now it had been almost two weeks since the day Jack gave him the snowflake and Jamie hadn't thought about it- he had just placed it carefully in his private drawer.

But today Jamie felt a sudden urge to visit the spirit for a unknown reason. That was why, at that moment, the boy was gently holding the snowflake in the palm of his hand. Jack wouldn't mind if he went to see him, would he? He could just make another…

Jamie felt guilty for wanting to use the snowflake for a excuse like 'I felt like visiting you'; he didn't know whether Jack was going to be busy or whether he might distract the spirit from any work he was doing. However, the guilt didn't make the urge to see him go away so Jamie decided to break the snowflake, hoping that it would work.

It wasn't as loud as he had expected it to be- in fact, it didn't make a sound at all. It smashed onto his bedroom floor and the ice shards melted immediately, sinking into the carpet. Then nothing.

Maybe it was a dud? Maybe Jack had tricked him…

"Wha?" Jamie couldn't help but cry out as he looked down to the ground again.

His feet were surrounded by a small blizzard which was slowly travelling upwards, first covering his legs entirely then his torso, his shoulders…

He had to admit, Jack had style.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

" _Come on! Race you!_ "

As his sister began to run, Jack did, dodging stray tree roots and bushes. She was going unnaturally fast; Jack found himself lagging behind and he thought he was a fast runner. Heavy footsteps behind him almost- very almost- distracted him but he ignored them. Despite his sister moving out of reach, her voice seemed to grow louder in his mind.

" _Hurry! You're so slow!"_

Jack smiled and ran faster, bursting into a clearing with a frozen lake in the centre. And his sister was on top of it.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

"Frostbite come back here! I'm not in the mood for games!" Bunny yelled. No answer. No giggle. Usually at least a giggle would be heard by now. The pooka began to feel slightly worried.

"Frosty!"

No answer.

No giggle.

"Ya better not be playin' a trick…" Bunny muttered. The scent was stronger now and the pooka thought he saw a flash of blue in the trees.

"Jack! Stop playin' around!" He yelled and began to half-run towards the spirit.

The trees stopped and Bunny found himself in one of his favourite clearings: plant life always thrived there and in the middle was his favourite lake; it was clear and would shimmer in the sunlight that spilt through the gaps in the trees. This time, however, the pooka's attention was immediately drawn to Jack, who was standing, as if he was frozen, and was staring at the lake Bunny always admired.

"Jack- stop bein' so difficult!" Bunny yelled, walking up to the spirit who didn't answer.

The worried feeling multiplied in Bunny and he gave Jack a nudge. The spirit still didn't give any kind of action that suggested that Bunny was there.

"Get off the ice…" Jack muttered.

"What ice?" Bunny suddenly caught what was going on; he looked carefully at Jack's face and noticed that his eyes were staring into something distant and unreal.

Suddenly Jack jerked into life and ran towards the lake.

"No!" The spirit kept repeating as Bunny stood there in shock, watching him charge towards the lake.

"Jack! Stop! You'll drown!" Bunny raced forward and grabbed Jack's arm just before he reached the edge of the water. Jack screamed and tried to pull away but Bunny was far stronger and managed to haul him a safe distance from the lake. Jack kept screaming, occasionally crying out things that the pooka couldn't understand.

"Jack! Ya need to stop!" Bunny yelled over his screams, but it seemed to have no effect.

"Let me go!" Jack struggled blindly in the pooka's grasp, "I need to save her!"

Bunny was about to ask 'save who?' but a sudden pain in his arm made him cry out instead. He looked down and saw that ice had formed at Jack's fingernails and had created them into claws.

"Bloody hell!" Bunny yelled and did the first thing that came into his head: he pinned Jack to the ground whilst holding his arms down. Jack kept screaming and clawing in the air.

"Bloody hell." Bunny repeated and managed to grab a tiny slow globe from his belt. He quickly threw it on the ground, where it smashed. It was a distress signal that would go to North at the workshop.

Jack scratched the pooka's arm again and managed to break free from his grasp; Bunny yelled and rugby tackled the spirit down to the floor again.

"I need to save her!" Jack screamed whilst doing everything he could to escape.

"Save who?!" Bunny yelled over the spirit's noise. He needed to know exactly what Jack was seeing.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

"What's that?" Tooth asked, pointing at a blinking snow globe on the shelf closest to them. North turned around slightly to look.

"A distress signal." North said and stood up quickly.

"From where?" Tooth asked.

"The Warren."

Tooth got up from her chair and began to another shelf where the portal-snow globes were kept whilst North put his coat on, which was hanging at the end of his chair. Tooth muttered the location and smashed it.

"I hope this isn't too serious." North said and Tooth nodded. Together, they both went through the portal.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jamie was quite surprised to find himself in the Warren when the snow finally stopped swirling around him.

"Jack?" Jamie called out but there was no response. Suddenly, a loud scream cut through the woodland he was in; Jamie ran through a few trees before finding Bunny wrestling Jack to the floor in a large clearing.

"What's going on?!" The boy cried out, looking at the scene before him in shock. Bunny froze and turned towards Jamie.

"How did ya get here?" Bunny asked; Jamie was going to explain but Jack suddenly kicked the pooka in the stomach and raced towards the lake. Bunny cried out and managed to grab the spirit's ankle, sensing him to the floor again.

"Let me go!" Jack screamed but the pooka was pulling him back towards him and gripping his arms.

"What's wrong with him?!" Jamie asked Bunny, wide-eyed. Bunny didn't answer, concentrating too hard on controlling Jack.

 **You like?**

 **Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own rotg…**

 **Ps- there is probably going to be one more chapter after this one…I warned you it would be shorter!**

 **Enjoy!**

A portal suddenly opened beside Bunny, revealing North and Tooth. The guardians immediately caught sight of Bunny and Jack and ran over to help them in any way.

Jamie just stood in shock as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"He just started freakin' out…" The pooka explained as he tried to hold the spirit down, who was screaming something inaudible.

"Is he reacting to anything you say?" North asked urgently.

"Nothin'…" Jack suddenly gripped onto Bunny's arm, digging his temporary claws into his skin, forcing the rabbit to let go once more. Jack immediately raced towards the lake but this time it was North who grabbed hold of his boney wrist. The spirit screamed again.

"I have to save her!" He screamed and began to desperately struggle away, but North just grabbed hold of the other wrist and pulled him back towards him.

"You need to calm yourself!" The Cossack said softly to the spirit as Bunny slowly placed himself in front of the lake in case Jack tried to run again. Jack was still struggling, but with less strength now- he was growing tired.

North saw his opportunity and roughly pushed Jack to the ground beside him, intending to clam him the same way he had done last time something like this happened- making the spirit listen to his heartbeat.

The reason this calmed every child in the world down was because when they hear a smooth, steady heartbeat they will try to copy it out of instinct; their heartbeat and breathing will then slow to the same pace and they will be able to think rationally again.

Jack shrieked some unknown words and tried to break free.

"I need to save her! LET GO OF ME!" Suddenly, a uncontrolled burst of ice was shot at Bunny, who just managed to dodge the attack.

"Bloody hell!" The pooka yelled; North pulled his coat off with one hand and wrapped Jack in it and placed him close to his chest.

Jamie watched, fascinated, as the spirit slowly calmed down and trembled in exhaustion inside North's thick, cosy coat. Soon Jack's screams were reduced to whimpers and croaks, and his blinded fighting was reduced to the occasional stir.

"I left her…" Jack murmured into North's chest; is was so quiet that the Cossack could barely hear it.

"Who?" He asked the spirit, equally as quiet.

"Her…" Jack shifted a little in North's lap and said nothing else; he just stared into space, not focusing on anything.

"What's wrong with him?" Jamie repeated; Tooth gave him a sympathetic look as she flew over to him.

"Errm…" Tooth tried to think of a appropriate way to tell Jamie; she looked over to Bunny for help but he shrugged his shoulders and looked towards Jack again. "Err…Jack isn't well…mentally…"

"Is he crazy?" Jamie asked.

"No! You must never think that!" Jamie, shocked by Tooth's sudden outburst, took a cautious step back. The tooth fairy's face softened and she sighed.

"I'm sorry…" she said and crouched to Jamie's level, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's just that Jack is not crazy, though some people may think so.

"Jack has a mental condition that makes him see and hear things which aren't real…it often leaves him exhausted, like you can see…people don't usually want to hear what this condition actually is and does, and they immediately assume that the person is just crazy, but this condition…it's different to being just plain crazy. The person can't help seeing things that don't exist in reality."

"Oh…" Jamie looked at Jack Frost again, his hero, and couldn't get used to seeing him so vulnerable. "But he seemed fine when I saw him!"

"The effects don't show all the time." Tooth said, following Jamie's gaze.

"I think it's best if ya go back home for now, mate." Bunny bounded over to them both, giving Jack some space to recover.

"But-"

"There's nothin' to worry about." The pooka interrupted, knowing what Jamie was going to say; the boy looked down sadly. Bunny smiled. "He'll probably come runnin' over to ya as soon as we let him." He reassured and Jamie couldn't help but smile at the thought of his friend's eagerness.

"Do ya wanna ride in my tunnels?"

Jamie smiled wider and nodded.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

North barely regarded the fact that Jamie had left and instead focused on the spirit which was wrapped in his arms. Jack trembled again and the Cossack subconsciously pulled him closer as if he was trying to protect him from some unseen enemy.

"I didn't save her…" Jack muttered again, shrinking into North's coat. "I didn't save her…"

"It's okay…" North murmured, "what you saw wasn't real." However the words seemed meaningless to the guardian of wonder; just because it wasn't real didn't make it any less traumatising. He wasn't expecting for the spirit to answer the phrase- he just expected Jack to shrink more into his shell he had created for himself.

"I know it wasn't real." The spirit replied randomly. His voice was quiet and shaken, but it somehow seemed to echo into North's mind. Bunny and Tooth came over from the other side of the clearing.

"Jamie's left now-" North cut him off with a frantic hand signal behind Jack's back and the other two guardians knelt down to listen.

"I know…I know it wasn't real…" Jack continued, "but I wanted it to be. I saw my sister again…and she was smiling." The spirit fell silent again, unable to tell them anymore.

The other guardians looked at each other, not knowing what to think. Eventually North broke the silence, sitting the spirit up a little in his grasp.

"I think it's time we went home." He said quietly, looking down at Jack. "Is that okay?" Jack didn't look up, but nodded silently. The Cossack lifted up the spirit gently as Jack was exhausted from his outburst and half asleep.

"Could you…?" North asked Tooth, gesturing to his pocket. Tooth nodded, reached inside and pulled out a snow globe; she smashed it on the grass and it formed a swirling green and purple portal. North turned his attention back to Jack again.

"Are you ready?" He asked, but found that the spirit had fell asleep. This caused the Cossack to smile slightly and chuckle.

Wordlessly, the guardians stepped through the portal.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

"He iz sleeping now…" Bunny looked up from the oak table in the workshop to see North walking down the wooden stairs. The Cossack looked around.

"Where's Tooth?" He asked.

"Went to get Sandy." Bunny replied; North gave a short nod and sat down next to the pooka.

"There's gotta be somethin' we can do." Bunny said quietly, flashes of what happened previously that day filling his mind. He shook his head, trying to clear them. "After seein' him today…" he broke off.

"I know." North replied, sighing. He too couldn't rid his mind of what had just happened.

"Has he ever done…this before?" Bunny asked, remembering what North had said to him a while ago. North nodded.

"It was before we knew about Pitch, and before we knew about Jack's condition." He answered, thinking back. "He was just as frantic as he was today. He was trying to get away from me- now I realise he must've been having another hallucination." North paused, lost in memory. "It was…it was horrible- today and the other time- seeing Jack like that. I've grown used to seeing him so carefree and happy…when I see Jack when he is scared…"

"It hurts." Bunny admitted. North nodded. The two guardians sat in silence for a while; the only noise was the clock ticking rhythmically in the corner and the distant bellowed orders of yetis.

"There's gotta be somethin' we can do." Bunny repeated, louder this time; his expression was full of ruthless determination. "There's gotta be."

 **Hope you liked this and sorry it's short!**

 **Final chapter next time, guys…maybe…depends…**

 **;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

Tooth flew in a open window followed by Sandy, who was already making quick symbols above his head. Most of them consisted of question marks and pictures of snowflakes, so North guessed roughly what he was saying.

"Jack is fine now." He explained, "he is sleeping in bed." The sandman let out a silent sigh of relief and took a seat around the big table North and Bunny were already sat at.

"I didn't realise…" Tooth muttered as she sat down next to Bunny. It was almost to herself and her eyes were far away as if in deep thought. "…I didn't realise how serious this was. After seeing him today…" she trailed off, unable to voice her thoughts.

"I know what you mean." North said heavily, smiling kindly at Tooth. "It's horrible to see him so…"

"Unlike himself." Bunny finished. Silence grew between the four guardians, all of them lost in their own thoughts.

"I always saw Jack as so strong." Tooth said, catching everybody's attention. She sighed to herself. "You know- always so cocky and never afraid of anything…so brave facing Pitch when none of us could, remember? He didn't even flinch when he saw that wave of nightmares coming towards him." Tooth thought back to when she had been flightless and stuck in the sled- the first time Pitch tried to take over when Jack was with them; she remembered how he found the child that still believed and managed to keep the belief in them all. How must've it felt to be believed in for the first time? Tooth couldn't remember the first time someone believed in her- it had been so long ago.

"Even when he knew we were losing…" Tooth carried on, "He was ready to protect us- even though we had never done anything to him in return. But now…when I saw him in the Warren…I couldn't help but think it was all a mask- not being afraid, I mean. I think he buries his fears so deep down that he forgets them…"

"But eventually he can't hold it anymore." North said, deep in thought. Tooth was right- whenever there was a threat, Jack would be the one that kept them calm by being calm himself. But when Pitch started giving Jack nightmares, it brought all his fears back to the surface. Jack said his schizophrenia started about twenty years ago, but it hadn't bothered him too much since- the nightmares must've caused it to resurface because of all the stress and fear he was under.

"It must be hard for him." North said, sighing.

"There's gotta be somethin' we can do." Bunny repeated, banging his fist on the table. Tooth nodded determinedly.

"I agree." She said. North nodded too.

"This is a condition that humans have to deal with too. There must be a way to deal with this."

Sandy waved his hands in the air, gaining the guardian's attention.

" ** _I think that there is medication that helps with the hallucinations and other side effects._** " He signed quickly; the guardian's eyes widened at the new news.

"Medication?" North said, filling with hope. "How do we get it?"

" ** _I'm not sure."_** Sandy replied, " ** _I could maybe take some for today, but I'm not comfortable with stealing."_**

"How?" Tooth asked.

" ** _There is a children's hospital in a town I go to when I spread dreams. One of the windows is almost always open- otherwise a child will probably let me in."_** Sandy replied, smiling at the memory of the child that looked out for him every night he could.

"I might only need you to take the medication from the hospital this once." North said. "Maybe yeti can make some more with the same stuff in them…the Workshop does have an infirmary…"

"Good idea." Tooth said, smiling. She thought of how happier Jack would be with this medication. Then she remembered how stubborn Jack could be and frowned.

"What?" North asked.

"I just remembered how stubborn Jack is." She answered.

"So?" Bunny said.

"He might not want to take medication. He might feel weak if he does." The guardians were silent, thinking.

"Doesn't help that he is a seasonal spirit as well." North added, "they like to do things naturally. They only used things like herbs for healing. No bandages."

"Can Jack do that? Use herbs to heal, I mean." Bunny knew he was getting off topic, but he was finding out a new fact about the spirit. North nodded.

"He shown me once when a yeti cut its leg. It looked infected and I was going to get some cleaning materials." The guardians listened in, forgetting about their worries for a few seconds. North had always been good at story telling and he soon had them all intrigued. "But Jack came in and saw the yeti. Then he flew off again. I tried to ask him where he was going but he didn't hear. I was about to apply a bandage when Jack came flying back in through the window with his arms full of strange plants. He then asked another yeti to get him a small bowl and a rolling pin." North paused, catching his breath. Then he carried on. "I tried to ask what he was doing but he wouldn't answer- he just kept studying the wound. Then the yeti came back with the bowl and the rolling pin and Jack put ice at the bottom of the bowl and used the end of the rolling pin to crush it. He did the same to the plants. When it formed a liquid-like paste, Jack gently poured some of it on the wound."

"That's incredible." Tooth said. "How was the yeti?"

"The infection left the wound within a few hours. It healed up quickly the next day."

"Wow." Bunny was impressed.

"Anyway! Back to the matter in hand!" North brought them back to their original discussion. "How are we going to get Jack to take this medication?" Bunny smiled.

"I'll make him. Don't worry." He said.

"How?"

"He listens to me. Ya too soft on him." The pooka replied. "Besides- I think Frostbite will want to take it anyway. He knows what's good for him."

"Okay." North nodded at Bunny gratefully. The pooka was the only one that could persuade Jack- North was definitely too soft on him.

"Sandy? Do you want to go now? It's getting dark." The Cossack asked the sandman. Sandy nodded.

" ** _Yes- I better go. It is almost time midnight in some places. Tell Jack I said hi when he wakes up."_** Sandy signed the last bit with a smile. Tooth got up as well.

"I'll go too. My fairies will need me to help prepare for tonight." She flew to the window, waiting for Sandy. The guardian of dreams waved at the remaining guardians, which they returned, and he jumped out of the window, forming a cloud for him to stand on.

"See you soon." Tooth said, smiling.

"See ya." Bunny replied.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack opened his eyes slowly, and found himself staring at the blue ceiling of his bedroom. He yawned and sat up, pulling the sheets off him as he did so. His mind was still foggy and it took him a while to figure out why he was there and what had happened.

Then he remembered.

Jack swung his legs over the side of his bed and grabbed his staff, which was lying beside his bed. Jack yawned again and stood up, stumbling slightly. He wondered what the guardians thought of him now, and if they saw him as weak.

 **They will.**

"No. They won't." Jack bit his lip. "They might…"

 **They will.**

"No." Jack said more firmly and rested his hand on the doorknob. He hesitated before going out. What if they did see him as weak?

 **Then you will know the truth. They see you as weak. All done.**

"No. Just leave me alone." The spirit opened the door and slipped out, shutting the door quietly behind him. Below him, he could hear the familiar bustle of the workshop and it comforted him a little; the spirit crept downstairs and almost walked right into Bunny.

"Wha' the?! Watch where ya goin' ya Gumby." The pooka noticed that he had in fact bumped into Jack, not a stray yeti, and lowered his ears. The spirit still looked tired and Bunny guessed he only just got out of bed.

"Didn't realise it was you." He said, the closest to an apology he'd ever gotten. Jack just looked down, his fringe blocking most of his face from view.

"It's okay." The spirit began to walk past him but Bunny stopped him with a outstretched arm.

"I need to tell ya somethin'." Jack's eyes widened. The pooka added hurriedly, "don't worry- it's good news!" The spirit visibly relaxed and looked up at Bunny properly. A smile formed on his lips and he looked like his old self again.

"Well, what is it, Cottontail?" He asked. Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha." He suddenly became serious again- Jack quietened, curious to head the news. It couldn't be that good, could it?

"It's about ya condition." Jack frowned and wasn't sure how his 'condition' was good news. Bunny noticed this but carried on. "Ya see…there's this kinda medicine that will help ya stop seein' things an' that…"

"There is?!" A smile spread across Jack's face as he began to fill with hope. The pooka could practically see it glowing off him. He smiled back.

"Yeah. Sandy's gone to get some…he should be back soon…"

"Wait! When did you know about this?!" Jack asked.

"Yesterday. Ya were asleep for a long time!" He added, seeing Jack's face.

"You could've woken me up!" He said, but a grin was stretching across his lips.

"So I take that ya wanna try the medication?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, otherwise I would've clobbered ya."

"You wouldn't be able to catch me, slowpoke…"

 **-FIN-**

 **Sorry, but I'm bad at endings…**

 **The reason I ended it like this was because I like the fact that, like ordinary life, there is no real end and I like to leave it to your imagination!**

 **READ THIS PLEASE!**

 **If you don't know, I have started a new story called 'a world of nightmares'. It's about Jack having to find the guardians after he's been trapped in a coma.**


End file.
